Naruto: The King of Wind Army
by Wind Hyperion
Summary: Summary : Dulu 5000 tahun yang lalu ada 2 Army besar yang sedang berperang mengakibatkan kehancuran pada dunia saat itu, sang pencipta bernama Kronos murka karena salah satu dari dua Army itu ingin menhancurkan dunia, maka dengan mengorbankan nyawanya dia membuat 4 Army lagi berdasarkan 4 elemen alam. Apakah kejadian perang 5000 tahun yang lalu itu akan terulan lagi saat ini? (Bad
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: The King of Wind Army

Summary : Dulu 5000 tahun yang lalu ada 2 Army besar yang sedang berperang mengakibatkan kehancuran pada dunia saat itu, sang pencipta bernama Kronos murka karena salah satu dari dua Army itu ingin menhancurkan dunia, maka dengan mengorbankan nyawanya dia membuat 4 Army lagi berdasarkan 4 elemen alam. Apakah kejadian perang 5000 tahun yang lalu itu akan terulan lagi saat ini? (**Bad Summary**)

Ini masih fanfic pertama, dan ane msh author pemula jadi maaf kalo ada kesalahan, dar pada banyak bacot langsung aja cekidot

.

.

.

.

+++ Chapter 1 +++

Tingkatan kekuatan di KAA dan Konoha Gakuen

{ Bronze }

Sakura Haruno

[ Earth element & Plant controller ]

Naruko Namikaze

[ Fire element, Water element, Bijuu (kyuubi), senjutsu ]

Kiba Inuzuka

[Inhuman transformation & Speed technique ]

Shino Aburame

[ Pengendali serangga ]

Ino Yamanaka

[ Pengendali pikiran, Water element ]

Sai Shimura

[ Magic Art technique & Illusion ]

Chouji Akimichi

[ Body Manipulation ]

Shikamaru Nara

[ Shadow controller & Strategic Master ]

Tenten

[ Weapon Master ]

Hinata Hyuga

[ Hyuga Hidden Technique & Flower explosion control ]

{ Silver }

Sasuke Uchiha

[ Fire element, Thunder element, Cursed Demon technique, Eye technique ]

Sabaku no Gaara

[ Sand controller, Gold Sand controller, Bijuu (Ichibi) ]

Sabaku no Kankurou

[ Magic Doll controller & Posion Master ]

Sabaku no Temari

[ Weapon Master ]

Neji Hyuga

[ Hyuga Hidden Technique ]

Rock Lee

[ Body Master Technique ]

Itachi Uchiha

[ Black Fire element, Master Illusion, & Eye Immortal Technique ]

Kakashi Hatake

[ Fire, Water, Thunder, Earth element & Eye technique ]

Obito Uchiha

[ Fire element, Teleport and Time-traveling, Eye immortal technique, Uchiha Forbidden Technique, Jinchuriki Juubi ]

Asuma Sarutobi

[ Fire element, Sword Master ]

Kurenai Yuhi

[ Master Illusion, Queen Ice of Konoha ]

Might Guy

[ Speed and Body technique ]

Shion

[ Water element, Sealing technique, Ice element ]

Sara

[ Weapon master, Fire element ]

Shisui Uchiha

[ Eye technique, Master Illusion, Mater Fire Elemen ]

Amaru

[ Bijuu-Zero, Fire element ]

{ Gold }

Hashirama Senju

[ Water, Earth, Wood element, weapon master ]

Tobirama Senju

[ Water & Earth element, Sword Master, Teleport ]

Hiruzen Sarutobi

[Earth, Fire element, Weapon Master, Summoning Master ]

Minato Namikaze

[ Teleport and Time Traveling, Speed Technique, Ice element ]

Tsunade Senju

[ Medic Master Technique, Body Master Technique ]

Jiraiya

[ Fire, Water, Earth element, Summoning Master, Senjutsu Master, Guard Master ]

Orochimaru

[ Cursed Demon technique, Snake Master, Senjutsu Master, Sword Master ]

Madara Uchiha

[ Black Flame Master, Uchiha Forbidden Technique, Weapon Master, Summoning Master, The Dragon Technique ]

{ Crystal }

Naruto Namikaze (Sapphire)

[ Wind element, Teleport Master, Sword Master, Eye Technique,Senjutsu Master, Summoning Master ]

Unknown (Ruby)

[ Fire element, Lava element, Sword master, Senjutsu Master ]

Unknwon (Obsidian)

[ White Flame element, Thunder element, Demon Eye Technique ]

Unknown (Amethys)

[ Wind element,Water elemen, Ice element, Body Master ]

Unknown (Emerald)

[Fire element, Earth element, Crystal element, Crossbow Master ]

**To Be Continued**

Nah untuk chapter 1 pengenalan kekuatan masing masing char, dan buat yang penasaran siapa aja pemilik tingkat kekuatan Ruby, Obsidian, Amethys dan Emerald, pasti ada jawabannya di chapter depan

Mohon Reviewnya yah, biar nanti tambah seru dan jangan sungkan untuk beri masukan


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: The King of Wind Army

Chapter 2

**DESCLAIMER : Semua char naruto adalah milik Kishimoto sensei jadi saya tidak berhak mengakuinya tapi cerita ini dan OC yang muncul tetap menjadi punya saya**

**GENRE : T semi M (mungkin)**

**Warning : Typo, abal, kata ancur se ancur2nya, SKS (sistem kebut Sejam)**

**Dah gak usah banyak bacot lagi yangsung aja kita lanjutin ke chapter 2 horreeeeeeeeee *Teriak Gaje**

Normal POV

Pagi yang tenang di Namikaze Mansion, sayangnya ketenangan itu harus terganggu dengan suara ledakan yang berasal dari Traning Ground Namikaze. Di sana terlihat dua orang yang hamper mirip sedang sparring menggunakan kekuatan mereka, orang yang pertama bernama Minato Namikaze, pimpinan dari Namikaze Clan serta suami dari Kushina Uzumaki yang sekarang Namikaze juga ayah dari Naruto dan Naruko. Saat ini sedang sparring dengan kekuatan penuh melawan anaknya Naruto yang berusia 18 tahun.

.

.

"Nah, Naru sparringnya sudah cukup sampai di sini dulu yah" ujar Minato, "Yah Tou-san, kenapa sudah sih, padahal akukan belum mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuanku" sahut NAruto dengan raut wajah cemberut, "Kau tahu Naruto jika aku sparring melawanmu dengan kekuatan penuh yang ada nyawaku melayang saat itu juga" kata Minato "Ngomong ngomong apa kau tidak berangkat ke KAA Naruto? Naruko saja sudah berangkat duluan, masa kamu mau dibilang lebih lelet dari perempuan?" "Tenang saja tousan, habis ini aku juga berangkat tinggal memakai teleport saja kan jadinya cepat, lagian hari ini yang mengajar Obito sensei pasti dia akan telat dating" jawab Naruto santai, "Yah terserah kau sajalah" sahut Minato "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu yah Tou-san, Jaa" ucap Nruto seraya menghilang dalam teleport pusaran anginnya "Huh dasar anak itu" gumam Minato sembari kepergian Naruto dan masuk ke dalam Mansion

.

.

.

Ruang Kelas Tingkat Bronze, KAA

Di kelas itu yang tadinya ramai menjadi tenang karena semuanya bingung, ada setan apa yang merasuki sensei mereka Obito sampai sampai tidak telat masuk kelas, "Nah anak anak sekarang kita aka…" Tiba tiba saja pintu di buka dengan keras oleh Naruto dan langsung berteriak "OHAYOU MINNA" dan Naruto tidak sadar telah kalau di sana sudah ada Obito sensei dan sudah memotong perkataannya, "hhh Namikaze-san bisakah kau tidak berteriak sekeras itu, kau bisa membuatku tuli" kata Obito sensei dengan nada kesal "Ohh Obito sensei, maaf yah sensei hehehehe'' jawab Naruto sambil nyengir "Baiklah sekarang silahkan kau duduk di bangkumu" perintah Obito sensei, setelah itu Naruto segera bergegas ke bangkunyadi sebelah Hinata. "Ohayou Hina-chan" sapa Naruto ke Hinata "Ohayou mo Na.. Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata kepada kekasihnya, ternyata rumor bahwa Hinata dan Naruto adalah sepasang kekasih benar "Ehm, pasangan yang di belakang bisa tenang sebentar kan?" ucap Obito menyindir "Ehh bisa sensei" jawab mereka kompak.

"Nah yang ingin sensei sampaikan sekarang adalah, kelas kita tingkat Bronze di tantang oleh kelas tingkat Silver dan yah aku menerima tantangan itu, sekaligus ingin membuktikan bawah anak didik ku lebih hebat dari kakashi" kata Obito santai "Yang benar saja sensei, masa kita harus melawan kelas tingkat Silver, kita tidak akan menang sensei" kata Sakura dengan nada pesimis "Kata sakura ada benarnya sensei kita tidak mungkin menang, disana ada tiga prodigy Uchiha" kata Ino menyetujui perkataan sakura "Yah kalian jangan pesimis dulu, aku mengetahui batas kemampuan Sasuke, Itachi, dan Shisui jadi kalian jangan khawatir dan pertandingan ini Cuma tiga orang kok yang bertanding" kata Obito dengan nada menyemangati "Memangnya siapa saja sensei" Tanya Tenten "Humm dari tingkat silver yang maju pastinya Sasuke lalu Sabaku no Gaara dan hmm Shion. Lalu dari kelas kita sendiri pastinya ku pilih Naruto, lalu Shino dan Sai" ujar Obito sensei "Jadi kalian jangan pesimis begitu, dan bagi yang tidak kupilih kalian beri semangat saja yah pada mereka yang bertarung, dan sekarang ayo kita ke arena pertandingan" lanjut plus ajak Obito "Yoshhhhh ayo" teriak mereka semua kali ini dengan semangat

.

.

.

Di arena Pertarungan

Di arena pertarungan sudah ramai akan murid tingkat Bronze juga Silver tap tidak hanya mereka bahkan, para pemimpin KAA sebelumnya juga ikut menonton, ingin melihat murid KAA generasi sekarang yang katanya kemampuannya melebihi generasi tahun lalu

"Pertandingan pertama Shion melawan Sai, kepada kedua petarung harap segera ke arena dan yang tidak bertarung harapn menonton di pinggir lapangan" kata wasit pertandingan Genma Shinarui dengan tegas, akhirnya Said an Shion sudah siap di arena pertarungan dan wasit mengucapkan "Hadjime" arena langsung di tutupi dengan kekkai pelindung, Shion berkata santai "sepertinya aku mendapat lawan mayat hidup, kau akan kubekukan" ucap Shion sombong tapi sai tidak merespon malah asik menggambar sesuatu di gulungannya "Heh dasar sial kau sudah mau kalah masih saja cuek sekarang rasakan ini, **Water Elemen: Dragon Burst**" teriak Shion setelah itu menyemburkan naga air besar dari mulunya kea rah sai, tapi Sai hanya tersenyum dan bergumam "**Magic Art Skill: Fuze**" Sebelum terkena serangan dari Shion, Sai berubah mencair menjadi tinta dan setelah serangan itu selesai dia kembali ke wujud normal "Kau tidak akan bisa menyerangku nona, sekarang giliranku, **Magic Art Skill: Lion Ink**" ucap Sai dan setelah itu keluar tiga singa besar dari gulungannya mengarah ke Shion dan mencoba menerjangnya dengan cakarnya. Shion yang kaget segera sadar dan mencoba memakai teknik lagi "**Ice Technique: Great Ice Wall**" teriak Shion seraya membuat dinding es besar di depannya menhalau serangai Sai dan akhirnya singa sai mengenai dinding es dan hancur menjadi tinta tapi serangan itu cukum membuat dinding es Shion bergetar lalu hancur, Shion dan Kakashi yang melihatnya hanya terperangah kaget 'Teknik yang sangat kuat bisa mengahncurkan dinding es hanya dengan singa tinta' bantin mereka berdua. "Hey nona jangan bengong" teriak Sai dari atas yang sedang menaikimelang yang terbuat dari tina "Hey itu tidak adil, ini pertarungan darat" teriak Shion "Hmm tapi menurutku ini adil di medan pertempuran asli hal ini di perbolehkan ka?" senyum Sai, "Sialan akan kubuat kau jatuh mayat hidup,**"Ice Technique: Frozen Lance"** Teriak Shion dan memunculkan tombak tombak es dari ketiadaan yang membuat penonton cukup kaget terutama Tobirama dia kira hanya dia yang bisa memunculkan sesuatu dari ketiadaan dan tombak itu mengarah ke sai dan burungnya yang berakibat

.

JLLEEEEBBB  
JLEEEEEEBBBB  
JLLLLEEEEEBBB  
CRRRAAAAAAT

.

Burung itu dan Sai berubah menjadi kumpulan tinta yang tentu saja membuat Shion sangat terkejut Karena salah satu teknik terkuatnya dapat di hindari dengan mudah, tiba tiba saja dia mendengar sesuatu dari belakangnya "**Magic Art Skill: Fastener Chain"** Sai mengeluarkan sekitar 10 rantai tinta dari gulungannya yang dengan cepat mengikat Shion, Shion sekali lagi di kagetkan akan kemampuan musuhnya, dia hanya menoleh kebelakang dan melihat 3 kunai peledak mengarah kerahanya "**Katsu" **Gumam Sai dan meledakan tiga kunai peledak miliknya, DUUUUAAAARRRR BUUUUUMMMMM. Arena tertutupi asap hitam dan setelah asap itu menghilang terlihatlah Shion yang tergeletak tak berdaya di tengan arena, wait langung berkata "Pemenangnya adalah Sai Shimura" ucapnya dengan lantang tiba tiba terdengar teriakan dari bangku penonton tingkat Bronze "YEEEEEEEEE SAI MENANG, SAI MENANG, HEBAT KAU SAI" Sai hanya tersenyum mendengar teriakan itu sembari menuju ke bangku penonron dan Shion langsung di bawa ke ruang Kesehatan. "Kita lanjut ke pertandingan kedua yaitu Shino Aburame melawan Sabaku no Gaara" kata Genma dengan lantang, "Heh akhirnya giliranku, aku akan menghabisi mu manusia serangga Freak" ucapnya dengan lantang dan sombong ketika sudah berada di dalam arena yang di tutupi kekkai "Kita lihat saja nanti hasilnya Sabaku" balas Shino dengan nada datar. "Pertandingan Dimulai" Teriak Genma dari pinggir lapangan

**To Be Continued**

Hahay akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 nya, apa masih kurang seru yah adegan pertarungannya? *Nada innocent

Kalo kurang maaaf yah karena saya masih author pemula

Jadi akhir kata minta Reviewnya yah

JAA MINNA


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

DESCLAIMER : Semua char naruto adalah milik Kishimoto sensei jadi saya tidak berhak mengakuinya tapi cerita ini dan OC yang muncul tetap menjadi punya saya

GENRE : T semi M (mungkin)

Warning : Typo, abal, kata ancur se ancur2nya, SKS (sistem kebut Sejam)

Dah gak usah banyak bacot lagi yangsung aja kita lanjutin ke chapter 2 horreeeeeeeeee *Teriak Gaje

Summary : Dulu 5000 tahun yang lalu ada 2 Army besar yang sedang berperang mengakibatkan kehancuran pada dunia saat itu, sang pencipta bernama Kronos murka karena salah satu dari dua Army itu ingin menhancurkan dunia, maka dengan mengorbankan nyawanya dia membuat 4 Army lagi berdasarkan 4 elemen alam. Apakah kejadian perang 5000 tahun yang lalu itu akan terulan lagi saat ini? (Bad Summary).

.

.

.

Di Tengah Arena Pertarungan

Terlihat Gaara tengah menunculkan pasirnya sehingga pasirnya menyelimuti dirinya juga Gaara mengeluarkan pasir emas dari dua tabung kecil yang ada di pinggangnya dan menyatu dengan pasir tadi sehingga saat ini Gaara sedang mengendalikan dua jenis pasir yang berbeda. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Gaara, Shino juga mengeluarkan dua jenis serangganya yaitu serangga petarung dan serangga petarung beracun. Mereka tengah bersiap siap dengan menyiagakan diri mereka yah walau pun terlihat sangat santai. "Heh aku mulai duluan bocah Freak, **Gold Sand Skill: Great Tsunami**" ucap Gaara dan membuat gelombang tsunami setinggi 5m dan lebar 3m mengarah kearah Shino dan

BLAAAAAAARRRR

BUUUUMMMM  
.

.

Terlihat pasir emas milik Gaara menyelimuti arena pertarungan tapi sayangnya dari timbunan pasir itu hanya keluar banyak serangga yang berkumpul menjadi satu hingga membentuk sosok Shino tanpa terluka sedikit pun. "Heh lumayan juga kau Aburame, sekarang rasakan ini, **Gold Sand Skill: Rain Lance**" ucap Gaara setelah itu membuat hujan ratusan tombak pasir emas dari langit yang dengan kecepatan tinggi mengarah ke Shino "Hahaha lau akan mati Aburame" tawa Gaara dengan sombongnya, tapi krtika terkena serangan Gaara hal yang sama terjadi pada Shino tubuhnya pecah menjadi ribuan serangga dan membentuk tubuh utuhnya kembali 3m di belakang Gaara "Ap..ap..apa?!" kaget Gaara, tentu saja dia kaget 2 serangan terkuatnya bisa di hundari dengan sangat mudah, Shino menyeringai tipis lalu berkata "Sekarang adalah giliranku Sabaku, **Insect Crontroller: Posionus Insect Bom**" lalu muncul bola dengan diameter 40cm di atas Gaara dan meledak menjadi serangga serangga kecil yang mulai merayap memasuki tubuh Gaara, lagi Shino berkata "**Insect Controller: Thousand Needles of Death"** dengan cepat seluruh serangga yang melindungi tubuh Shino, enta itu serangga beracun atau biasa berubah menjadi ribuan jarum yang mengarah cepat ke Gaara hingga menusuk seluruh bagian tubuhnya "ARRRRGGGGHHHHHH" teriak Gaara karena kesakitan, juga karena racun dari serangga beracun dengan cepat menyalur ke organ organ tubuhnya, "Serangan terakhirku Sabaku, **Insect Controller: Insect Death**" kata Shino, ratusan banhkan ribuan serangga mengurung Gaara dalam sebuah bola dan "BLARRRRSSSS CRRAAATTTT ARRRRRGGGHH" suara Gaara dari dalam bola yang telah pecah itu, dan sekarang terlihat kondisi Gaara yang sangat mengenaskan di tengah lapangan. "Ehmm pemenangnya Shino Aburame" ucap Genma dengan lantang, semua yang ada di arena tentunta sangat terkejut apalagi kelas Tingkat Silver yang sangat Shock karena dua teman mereka di kalahkan dengan mudah oleh murid kelas tingakt Bronze

"Dan pertandingan yang terakhir adalah Namikaze Naruto melawan Uchiha Sasuke. Silahkan masuk ke dalam area pertarungan" ucap Genma, Sasuke segera Shunsin ke dalam arena sementara Naruto juga sudah berteleport ke arena berhadapan dengan sasuke. "Heh sepertinya aku tidak bisa meremehkanmu Baka Dobe" ujar Sasuke dengan sinis "Jangan terlalu sinis Teme, nanti kau akan jadi bocah Freak lho," balas Naruto dengan nada tajam, "Ehm pertandingan terakhir dimulai" potong Genma dan memulai pertarungan antara penerus dua clan besar di Konoha. "Heh baiklah **Sharingan**, lalu **Mangekyo Sharingan**" ucap Sasuke lalu matanya berubah menjadi merah darah serta muncul tiga tomoe yang melingkar lalu berubah lagi menjadi seperti bentuk bintang (MS sasuke yang di canon), sementara itu terlihat Naruto yang sedang berkonsentrasi sambil menutup matanya lalu dengan cepat membuka matanya dan mata Biru laut naruto berubah menjadi Mata elang berwarna emas dengan pupil hitam vertical serta muncul garis biru tua menyelimuti kelopak matanya seraya berkata "**Senjutsu: Eagle King" **semua penonton sangat terkejut, minus Obito & Tsunade melihat Naruto yang notabenenya adalah murid tingkat Bronze. "Kau siap teme, baiklah aku mulai duluan** Wind Elemen: Wind Missile**" ucap Naruto yang habis itu menembakan 100 misil angin dengan warna biru muda berkecepatan tinggi kearah sasuke, sasuke yang tidak tinggal diam juga melakukan serangan "**Fire Elemen: Big Ball Flame**" teriak Sasuke seraya menyemburkan bola api besar kea rah misil Naruto dan mengakibatkan edakan yang luar biasa

.

BLLLAAAAARRRRRR  
DDDDDUUUUUAAAARRRRRR  
DUUUUUUUUMMMMMM.

.

.

**Sasuke POV**

Sialan serangan apa itu? Dia bisa mengimbangi teknik bola apiku dengan jurus it, tidak mungkin, "Hey teme jangan bengong saja kau, **Wind Elemen: Wind Rasenshuriken**" teriak Naruto kepadaku sambil membuat bola pusaran biru sebesar bola basket dan dilingkari oleh cincin berbentuk shuriken warna biru yang membuatnya semakin besar tapi teknik apa itu sangat mengerikan, "Hiah rasakan ini Teme" Teriak Naruto sambil melempar bola di tangan kanannya ke arahku, aku harus segera bertindak "**Amaterasu**" teriakku tiba tiba saja api hitam milik ku membakar bolanya hingga habis dan "ARRRRGGGGHHHH"

.

**Sasuke POV END**

**Normal POV.**

"ARRRRGGGGHHHHH" jerit Sasuke keras karena merasakan matanya serasa dibakar 'Sial efek penggunaan Amaterasu' batin Sasuke, "Ada apa Teme sudah menyerah?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah ada 5m dibelakangnya 'Sejak kapan…' batin sasuke, seraya menoleh kebelakang menghadap naruto "**Wind Elemen: Wind Sword**" ucap Naruto sambil membuat pedang angin berwarna hijau keputihan di kedua tangannya langsung berlari kea rah Sasuke "**Wind Elemen: Wind Blast**" teriak Naruto lalu menebaskan pedangnya ke dada Sasuke yang meninggalkan bekas tebasan berbentuk X yang mengucurkan darah lalu tanpa ampun Naruto menghilangkan pedangnya dan melihat punggung Sasuke dan berteriak "**Wind Elemen: Boomerang**" lalu membuat 8 bumerang yang melayang di sekitar tubuhnya dan ke 8 bumerang itu langsung melesat ke punggung Sasuke dan menyayat punggungnya "ARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHH" TEriak Sasuke kesakitan karena punggungnya serasa terkoyak dengan sakat keras "Cukup Namikaze-san, dia sudah terluka parah. Dan pemenangnya adalah Namikaze Naruto" potong Genma dengan tegas menghentikan Nruto yang akan menyerang Sasuke lagi. Naruto hanya cuek mengnon-aktifkan senjutsunya sambil berlalu ke tempat penonton tapi dia langsung di tahan oleh Kakashi

.

"Kau harus jelaskan semua ini Namikaze, dan alas an bagaimana murid tingkat Bronze sepertimu punya kekuatan seperti itu" jelas Kakashi tajam kepada Naruto, tapi Naruto hanya tetap diam tak bergeming dengan killing intent yang di keluarkan Kakash, Obito yang melihatnya langsung menghampiri mereka berdua dan berkata "Hey sabar dulu Kakashi, aku dan Naruto akan menjelaskan semuanya di ruanganku, tapi HEY Naeuko cepat kesini" panggil Obito ke Naruko "Kenapa kau di panggil sensei Ako-chan" Tanya Ino, tapi Naruko hanya mengedikan bahu dan menghampiri senseinya "ada apa sensei?" Tanya Naruko "Kau dan Kakashi ikut aku ke ruangan ku, akan kujelaskan sesuatu kepada kalian soal kekuatan yang di miliki Naruto" jelas Obito "Apa itu sensei?" Tanya Naruko semakin penasaran "Kita lihat nanti, dan kalian semua" teriak Obito kepada muridnya yang lain "Kalian segera kembali ke kelas, ayo Naruto, Naruko, Kakashi kita ke ruanganku" lanjut plus ajak Obito kepada mereka bertiga

**To Be Continued**

**Seperti biasa diakhirkata minta REVIEWNYA, maaf kalo kurang memuaskan untuk chapter ini**

**Wind Hyperion Log Out**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

DESCLAIMER : Semua char naruto adalah milik Kishimoto sensei jadi saya tidak berhak mengakuinya tapi cerita ini dan OC yang muncul tetap menjadi punya saya

GENRE : Romance & Adventure

Raiting : T semi M (mungkin)

Warning : Typo, abal, kata ancur se ancur2nya, SKS (sistem kebut Sejam)

Maaf kalo chapter sblmnya kurang panjang, maklum author pemula

Normal POV

"Nah jadi apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" Tanya Obito kepada Kakashi dan Naruko saat sudah berada di ruangannya "Tentang kekuatan Naruto dan dari mana dia mendapatkan kekuatan itu" jawab Kakashi dengan cepat "Ohh kalau itu biar Naruto saja yang menceritakannya" ujar Obito sambil melihat kea rah Naruto dengan tatapan yang dapat di artikan 'cepat kau jelaskan pada mereka berdua' "Yah baiklah tapi setelah ku beri tahu kalian, kalian berdua harus merahasiakan hal ini dan jangan Tanya alasannya kenapa" sambil melihat kea rah Kakashi dan Naruko yang dilihat hanya mengangguk pelan. "Nah kalian tahu tentang legenda perang antara Wind Army melawan Golden Army 5000 tahun yang lalu?" Tanya Naruto kepada yang bersangkutan Naruko dan Kakashi hanya mengangguk "Sebenarnya…. Aku adalah reinkarnasi dari pemimpin Wind Army yang bernama Icarus" lanjut Naruto

"Jangan bercanda kau Naruto, reinkarnasi dari Icarus harusnya telah hilang 18 tahun yang lalu" potong Kakashi dengan nada tidak percaya

"Tapi semua itu adalah kebenaran Kakashi sensei, 18 belas tahun yang lalu saat kelahiranku dan Naruko kekuatan itu sempat bangkit sesaat dan memancarkan aura yang sangat lemah di saat itu yang menyaksikan adalah Tou-san, Kaa-san, dan Obito sensei. Awalnya Kaa-san mengira itu adalah kekuatan pimpinan Wind Army dan Kaa-san percaya kalau aku adalah reinkarnasinya tapi Tousan dan Obito sensei membantahnya dan mengatakan kalau aura pemimpin Wind Army tidak mungkin selemah ini

FlashBack

Di suatu tempat di tengah hutan terlihat seorang wanita bersurai merah dengan nama Kushina tengah mencioba melahirkan anak kembarnya di temani sang suami bernama Minato juga muridnya yang bernama Obito dan seorang bidan bernama Biwako, "Akkhh sakkiiiitt akkkhhh" jerit Kushina saat merasakan sakit sewaktu akan melahirkan kedua anaknya "Tahanlah kushina dan cobalah lagi dan kalian Minato Obito tetap pertahankan segel Kyuubi pada Kushina" ujar Biwako, Minato serta Obito hanya menangguk dan Kushina berusaha semakin kuat "Akkkhhh aaaaahhh saaakkiiiiiittt aaahhhh" jerit Kushina dan akhirnya "Oweeeeeek, oowwwwweeee, owweeeee" tangisan yang berasal dari kedua anak Kushina

"Selamat Kushina anakmu telah lahir, mereka anak kembar yang satu laki laki dan yang satu perempuan. Akan kau beri nama siapa mereka?" Tanya Biwako tapi yang menjawab bukanlah Kushina tapi Minato "Yang laki laki kunamai Naruto Namikaze dan yang perempuan akan kunamai Naruko Namikaze" ucap Minato dengan senang

"Wah nama yang bagus sensei" ujar Obito, tapi tibs tiba muncul aura warna biru keputihan menguar dari tubuh bayi Naruto 'Cahaya apa itu' batin Minato dan Obito saat melihat aura itu dari tubuh Naruto yang ada di pelukan Kushina "Apa mungkin ini… Aura dari pimpinan Wind Army? Dan apakah Naruto adalah reinkarnasinya?" Tanya kushina pada Minato dan Obito "Itu tidak mungkin Kushi-chan karena tidak mungkin aura dari pemimpin Wind Army selemah itu" jawab Minato ragu ragu "Ahh kalau begitu Obito bawa Naruto ke rumahku dulu biar nanti aku menyusul dengan Naruko dan Kushina" lanjut Minato "Baik Minato sensei dan Kushina-neesan aku pergi dulu, **Kamui**" ucap Obito seraya menghilang dengan teleportnya

.

.

"Nah Kushi ayo kita pergi…" ujar Minato tapi ucapannya berhenti saat melihat aura merah ke oranyean keluar dari tubuhnya "Mi… Minato aakkkkhhhhhhh!" jerit Kushina saat Kyuubi ingin keluar dengan paksa dari tubuhnya Minato ingin menghentikan tapi Kyuubi sudah terlanjur lepas, "Kushina ayo kita temui Obito dulu aku akan memikirkan cara untuk menghadapi Kyuubi nanti" (di sini kyubi gak di kendaliin siapa2 cuman karena energy negative pada kyubi terlalu bsr jd sisi negative kyuubi yang ngendaliin kyuubi) "**Hidden Technique: Hiraishin teleport**" ucap Minato sambil berteleport meninggalkan berkas cahaya keemasan

.

.

Di rumah Minato

"Obito apa kau tahu cara mengalahkan kyuubi yang lepas" Tanya Minato kepada muridnya saat sudah berada di rumahnya "Tidak ada cara mengalahkan mahkluk Immortal sensei, kita harus menyegelnya pada seorang bayi agar kekuatan kyuubi dapat di netralkan dan sensei sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Kushina nee-san tentang aura dari tubuh naruto itu benar aura milik pimpinan Wind Army" jawab Obito

"A-a-apakah itu benar Obito" Tanya Minato balik dengan nada tidak percaya "Itu benar sensei jadi sekarang apa yang ingin kau lakukan sensei untuk menghentikan kyuubi" Tanya Obito "Aku akan menyegel kyuubi pada tubuh Naruko" lanjut Minato dengan cepat "Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu itu sensei" Tanya Obito memastikan "Aku sangat yakin, dan biarlah Naruto yang membantu Naruko untuk mengendalikan kyuubi saat dimana kekuatan Naruto itu sudah bangkit dan dia dapat menggunakannya" jawab Minato cepat "Bailah kalau itu keputusanmu sensei, aku akan ikut membantumu" sahut Obito "Sekarang bawa Naruko kita pergi sekarang Obito" perintah Minato "Ha'i sensei" jawab Minato seraya menghilangnya mereka berdua dalam teknik teleport

.

.

Di tempat Kyuubi mengamuk telah terlihat pasukan khusus yang benama ANBU juga Hiruzen Sarutobi, kage sebelum Minato berusaha menahan Kyuubi dengan sekuat tenaga. Dan tiba tiba muncul kilatan kuning serta sebuah pusaran lalu terlihat Minato sedang menggendong seorang bayi berambut kuning, "Sandaime-sama aku akan menyegel kyuubi pada tubuh anak perempuan ku Naruko" kata Minato pada Hiruzen "Apa kau gila Minato dia anakmu sendiri, apa kau tega mengorbankannya Minato?" bantah Hiruzen dengan keras "Aku sangat yakin sandaime-sama dan yang membantunya untuk mengendalikan kyuubi nanti adalah anak laki laki ku Naruto" jawab Minato segera berucap "**Summoning Technique: Gamabunta**" Minato men-summon kodok besar berwarna merah dengan rokok di mulutnya dan pedang samurai besar

"Ada apa kau memanggilku Minato" Tanya Gamabunta "Aku ingin kau menahan Kyuubi sebentar untukku" "Kyuubi?" "Yah di depanmu" lanjut Minato, tentu saja Gamabunta kaget karena kyuubi sudah tidak pernah terlepas lagi setelah zaman Hashirama Senju "Baik aku akan mencobanya" jawab Gamabunta seraya meloncat kea rah kyuubi dan mencoba menahannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Tiba tiba di hadapan Minato muncul Obito "sensei biarkan aku juga membantumu menahan kyuubi" ucap Obito "Arigatou jikalau kau mau membantu Obito" jawab Minato dengan senyum

"Baiklah, **Summoning Technique: White Lion, Ryuuga"** ucap Obito sambil men-summon seekor singa putih dengan iris ungu dan pupil hitam vertikan dengan tubuh yang di selimuti dengan listrik "ada apa kau memanggilku Obito-sama" Tanya Ryuuga hormat, Obito melompat ke atas kepala Ryuuga dan berkata "Kita akan membantu Gamabunta menahan Kyuubi, dan sensei cepat mulai persiapan penyegelannya" teriak Obito ke Minato "Ayo Ryuuga" perintah Obito. Ryuuga dengan cepat berlari kea rah kyuubi lalu "Sekarang serang dia Ryuuga, **Ryuuga Technique: Lightning Ball"**teriak Obito setelah itu Ryuuga menembakan 3 bola petir warna putih kearah Kyuubi

"Kau tidak akan bisa menyerangku manusia lemah, **Fox Roar**" teriak kyuubi seraya membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan sinar warna merah yang berbentrokan dengan bola listrik Ryuuga dan

**DUUUMMM  
BLLAAAARRR**

Terjadi ledakan yang begitu keras karena beradunya kedua serangan itu, "Kuso, Ryuuga kita harus menggabungkan kekuatan" teriak Gamabunta kepada Ryuuga "Hai" balas Ryuuga. Sementara itu kyubi sedang memadatkan kekuatannya di sehingga membentuk bola besar dengan warna ungu kehitaman "Rasakan ini mahkluk Mortal, **Bijuudama"** teriak Kyuubi dan menembakan bola itu kea rah Gamabunta dan Ryuuga "Sial, itu bijuudama. Ryuuga setelah aku teleportkan serangan itu kau dan Gamabunta srang secara bersamaan" Teriak Obito "**Mangekyou Sharingan: Kamui"** ucap Obito mengaktifkan MSnya (bntuknya kyk di canon) dan menggunakan Kamui, menyedot Bijuudama masuk kedalam dimensi Kamui, "Sekarang Ryuuga Gamabunta" teriak Obito kepada dua mahkluk Summoning itu

"**Lightning Technique: Thunder Laser**" Teriak Ryuuga sambil menyemburkan laser petir dari mulutnya kea rah Kyuubi

"**Water Skill: Big Ball Shoot**" teriak Gamabunta seraya menembakan 5 bola air secara beruntun kea rah Kyuubi, "Grroooaaarrrr dasar mahkluk bodoh serangan kalian sangat tidak berguna, **Fox Shield**" teriak Kyuubi membentuk perisai warna merah transparan di depan tubuhnya untuk menahan serangan gabungan Gamabunta dan Ryuuga "Kau lengah Kyuubi, **Fire Elemen: Flame Tornado" "Thunder Elemen: Thunder Roar"** teriak Obito dan Ryuuga yang tiba tiba saja muncul di atas kyuubi dan langsung menyerangnya

DUUUUMMM  
DUUUAAAARRRR  
BLAAAAAAARRRRR

Terjadi ledakan yang sangat besar hingga membuat orang orang yang melihatnya merasa kagum, "Sekarang sensei" teriak Obito kepada Minato "**Sealing Technique: Immortal Seal**" teriak Minato hingga aura keemasan menguar dari tubuhnya juga menyebabkan Kyuubi terserap kedalam tubuh Naruko "ARRRRGGGGHHHH SIALAN KAU MAHKLUK MORTAL ARRRRGGGHHHH" teriak Kyuubi yang terserap ke dalam tubuh bayi Naruko "Hah akhirnya selesai, kau boleh kembali Gamabunta" kata Minato dan Gamabunta segera menghilang dalam kepulan asap "Kau berhasil menyegelnya sensei" "Iya Obito ki…." Tiba saja Minato dan semua orang yang berada di sana merasakan aura yang besarnya melebihi milik kyuubi lalu muncul cahaya warna biru terang menyelimuti tempat itu hingga akhirnya tempat yang semula hancur karena peperangan melawan Kyuubi kembali menjadi utuh ke sedia kala "Kekuatan inikah milik pimpinan Wind Army, apa dia telah kembali" semua orang bertanya Tanya sampai aura biru itu juga masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruko seperti ingin menlindungi Naruko bayi dari Kyuubi di dalam tubuhnya seperti member pertahanan yang Absolute kepada Naruko dari aura beracun dan kekuatan Negative yang dimiliki Kyuubi 'Naruto, rupanya kau ingin melindungi Naruko dari kekuatan negative kyuubi' batin Minato dan Obito secara bersamaan

"Nah karena semua telah berakhir maka kita semua akan kembali ke Konoha tapi hal ini akan menjadi rahasia Rank SS bagi desa. Dan jika ada yang ketahuan menyerang Naruko atau ingin memanfaatkannya, aku sebagai Yondaime Hokage tidak akan segan segan untuk menghukum kalian dan mengusir kalian dari desa Konoha dengan atau tanpa persetujuan dewan konoha" ucap Minato dengan berwibawa, tegas, serta nada mengintimidasi yang tinggi membuat semua orang merasa harus tunduk padanya

FlashBack OFF

Dan jadi begitulah cerita dimana awal kekuatan milikku bangkit" jelas Naruto panjang lebar kepada Kakashi dan Naruko, "Jadi selama ini aku Jinchuriki Kyuubi dan yang telah melindungiku dari segala kekuatan jahat kyuubi adalah kau Naru" ucap Naruko " Itu benar Ako-chan" jawab Naruto "Tapi kenapa yang di pandang sinis serta tajam oleh penduduk konoha adalah kau Naru bukannya aku" Tanya Naruko lagi

"Itu karena mereka mengira 18 tahun yang lalu Kyuubi di segel kedalam tubuhku,dan kau yang dikira menjadi reinkarnasi dari Icarus" jelas Naruto

"Jadi selama ini kau harus menanggung penderitaan yang seharusnya menjadi milikku kan? Maafkan aku Naru" ujar Naruko sambil menunduk

"Tidak apa apa Ako-chan" jawab Naruto sambil mengusap kepala Naruko pelan

"Lalu dalam legenda bukannya masih ada 4 Army besar lainnya? Dan dimana mereka sekarang?" Tanya Kakashi

"Mereka masih belum di temukan sampai sekarang" jawab Naruto

"Lalu aku ingin Tanya, bagaimana saat pertama kalinya kau menggunakan kekuatan ini dan kapan itu" Tanya Kakashi

"Itu terjadi sekitar 11 tahun yang lalu, saat aku berumur 7 tahun

FlashBack

Di hutan dekat villa milik keluarga Namikaze, terlihat 1 keluarga yang sedang bermain di sana tadi tapi sekarang acara keluarga itu sedang terhenti karena muncul sekitar 50 orang berpakaian jubah hitam denga topeng spiral hitam. Terlihat di sana salah satu anak dari keluarga itu telah tertidur terkena teknik ilusi dari salah satu musuh itu

"Naruto, cepat menjaduh dan bawah Naruko berlindung, biar di sini Tou-san dan Kaa-san yang hadapi" teriak Minato kepada Naruto

"Baik Tou-san" ucap Naruto sambil membawa Naruko menjauh dari tembat ayah dan ibunya

"Hey bocah kuning cepat serahkan anak perempuanmu itu atau tidak kubunuh kau" ancam pimpinan dari orang orang misterius itu

"Tidak akan kubiakkan kau menyentuh anakku" balas Minato sambil berteriak

"Baik kalau itu maumu, pasukan elemen air serang" teriak pimpinan itu

Sekitar sepuluh pasukan langsung berteriak dan "**Water Elemen: Water Burst**" menyembukan air bertekanan tinggi dari mulut mereka kea rah Minato dan Kushina "Tidak akan kubiarkan, **Uzumaki Special Technique: Chains Shield**" teriak Kushina dan mengeluarkan rantai rantai yeng terbuat terbuat dari Chakra berwarna merah dari dalam tanah untuk menahan serangan dari musuh

"Sekarang giliranku, **Hidden Technique: Thousand Shuriken of Death**" teriak Minato sambil melemparkan tiga shuriken yang langsung berubah menjadi 1000 shuriken bertekanan tinggi melesat kea rah 10 orang pengguna elemen air tadi tapi "**Earth Elemen: Great Wall**" ucap ke-5 orang pengguna elemen tanah seraya membuat tembok umtuk menghalangi serangan Minato

"Kalian lengah, **Lava Elemen: Dragon Lava Burst**" ucap Kushina yang muncul di atas 20 orang dan menyemburkan lava berbentuk naga besar dari mulutnya "Arrrgggggghhhhhhh" jerit kedua puluh orang itu karena terkena serangan Kushina dan akhirnya mati terpanggang, Minato yang melihat itu langsung menganbil kunai cabang tiga yang ia sembunyikan di balik bajunya dan memegangnya di tangan kanan "**Hidden Technique: Speed Up**" ucap Minato seraya mengeluarkan aura keemasan dari dalam tubuhnya dan menambah kecepatannya lalu berlari kea rah 30 orang yang tersisa "Hiahhh rasakan ini" teriak Minato sambil menyabetkan kunainya ke orang orang yang di serangnya, terdengarlah teriakan teriakan yang memilikuan dari tempat itu "Aku juga tidak akan kalah, **Uzumaki Special Technique: Chains Attack**" teriak Kushina yang sudah entah kapan berdiri di atas dahan pohon, mengeluarkan ratusan rantai Chakra wara merah dari tanah yang menyerang musuhnya secara liar dan bringan sehingga jeritan jeritan memilukan itu bertambah keras. Sang pemimpin dilanda kepanikan langsung menyerang Kushina dan Minato yang sedang konsentrasi kepada anak buahnya "**Cristal Elemen: Crystal Prison**" teriak pemimpin itu dan mengurung Kushina serta Minato dalam penjara Kristal setelah menghabisi semua anak buahnya.

"Hahaha, tertangkap kalian, sekarang rasakan ini,**Thunder Elemen: Thunder Strike**" ujar sang pemimpin keras lalu sebuah petir menyambar penjara itu serta minato dan Kushina yang ada di dalam penjara itu membuat mereka berdua pingsan dengan keadaan terluka parah, tidak hanya luka luar bahkan beberapa organ dalam mereka juga ada yang terluka. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya terpaku melihat Kaa-san dan Tou-sannya dikalahkan dengan udah namun tiba tiba saja waktu berhenti dan muncul sesosok mahkluk di hadapan Naruto, mahkluk itu memiliki tinggi sekitar 3m berkepala elang, bertubuh manusia, serta memiliki sayap elang yang besar.

"Jadi kau adalah Naruto?" Tanya sosok itu

"Si..siapa kamu?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku adalah Icarus dan kau adalah reinkarnasiku Naruto sebagai pemimoin Wind Army" jelas sosok yang bernama Icarus itu

"Be…be..benarkah itu?" Tanya Naruto tidak percaya

"Yah itu benar, sekarang aku Tanya jika aku memberimu kekuatan, mau kau apakan kekuatan itu?" Tanya Icarus dengan tersenyum

Naruto terlihat nerpikir sejenak "Aku akan menggunakan kekuatan itu untuk menolong dan melindungi Kaa-san Tou-san dan Ako-chan serta melindungi sahabat sahabatku" jawab Naruto dengan semangan, "Oke sekarang kepalkan tanganmu lalu uluskan tanganmu kedepan, kita akan menyatukan tos kepalan tangan untuk mentransfer semua kekuatanku kepadamu dan membuka segel tentang kekuatanku yang ada di dalam tubuhmu Naruto" ujar Icarus, lalu mereka menyatukan tinju dan terlihat pusaran angin mengelilingi mereka berdua sampai akhirnya Naruto mendapatkan semua kekuatan milik Icarus juga sekarang fisiknya sedikit berubah, rambut jabriknya yang semula berwarna kuning cerah sekarang menjadi berwarna biru, lalu tubuhnya menjadi lebih tinggi yah setinggi telinga Minato, lalu tanda kumis di masing masing pipinya menipis membuatnya semakin tampan lalu di lengan kanan atasnya ada tato elang berwarna biru tua, juga wajahnya yang berubah menjadi sedikit lebih tegas.

"Nah naruto sekarang selamatkanlah orang yang kau sayangi, aku harus pergi karena waktuku sudah habis. Aku akan muncul lagi suatu saat nanti" ucap Icarus yang tubuhnya berubah menjadi debu lalu menghilang

"Yoshhh sekarang aku akan mnyelamatkan Kaa-san dan Tou-san, tunggulah Naru, **Hidden Technique: Wind Teleport**" seraya menghilang dalam pusaran angin dan seberkas cahaya biru meninggalkan Naruko yang tertidur dengan kekkai kuat yang melindungi Naruko

.

.

.

.

Di Tempat Minato & Kushina

"Heh kalian lemah sekarang akan kuhabisi kalian berdua" ucap pemimpin itu tapi "**Wind Elemen: Wind Needle"** ujar seseorang yang kita ketahui bernama Naruto sambil menembakan ratusan jarum angin kea rah orang yang akan membunuh Kushina dan Minato "Arrrgggghhhhh, sialan kau bocah" teriak orang itu "Rasakan ini, **Crystal Elemen: Crystal Mines **" sambil memunculkan Kristal Kristal tajam di pijakan Naruto "Kaku kurang cepat pak tua, **Wind Elemen: Wind Sword**" ucap Naruto yang sudah berada di belakang orang itu sambil membuat pedang angin warna hijau keputihan di masih masing tangannya, orang itu segera berbalik dengan kaget tapi langsung di serang oleh naruto "**Wind Elemen: Dual Sword Blast**" teriak Naruto sambil berlari kea rah orang itu dan menebaskan kedua pedangnnya kearah dada orang itu dan meninggalkan luka besar bekas tebasan yang mengucurkan darah segar, Naruto yang sudah berada di belakang orang itu menghilangkan pedangnya dan berteriak "**Summoning Technique: Excalibur**" Naruto mensummon pedang legenda Excalibur yang konon dapat membelah apa saja di tangan kanannya lalu Naruto berlari secepat kilat kea rah musuh itu dan menebasnya secara diagonal dari kanan atas ke kiri bawah membelah tubuh orang itu menjadi duar serta langsung membunuhnya.

"Hah akhirnya selesai juga, aku harus cepat menyembuhkan Kaa-san dan Tou-san" seraya berjalan ke dekat Kushina serta Minato lalu bergumam pelan "**Forbidden Technique: God Medic**" muncul aura biru memancarkan kehangatan menyelimuti tubuh Minato dan Kushina lalu menyembuhkan seluruh luka luar maupun luka dalam yang mereka terima

FlashBack OFF

Jadi begitulah ceritanya Kakashi sensei" jelas Naruto panjang lebar lahi "Nah larena sudah terlalu sore ayo kita pulang ke rumah masing masing, kalau mau penjelasan lagi dating saja ke rumahku, tapi bawa juga si Ero-sensei" kata Naruto riang

"Nah nah Ako-chan ayo kita pulang, kami berdua pulang dulu sensei Jaa" ucap Naruto dan Naruko seraya meninggalkan Obito dan Kakashi, "Huh dasar anak yang penuh kejutan, aku ingin tahu bagaimana kalau seluruh Konoha mengetahui hal ini, mereka pasti akan langsung bersujud di bawah kaki Naruo" ujar Kakashi "Aku setuju dengan perkataan mu Kakashi, hahahahaha" tawa Obito

**To Be Continued**

Nah sudah segini dulu yah untuk chapter 4nya, maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan dalam pemakaian kata, semoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan kalian dan maaf kalo chapter ini masih belum terlalu panjang

Jadi aku terima segala masukan kalian dari Review, jadi jangan sungkan

**Wind Hyperion Log Out**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

DESCLAIMER : Semua char naruto adalah milik Kishimoto sensei jadi saya tidak berhak mengakuinya tapi cerita ini dan OC yang muncul tetap menjadi punya saya

GENRE : Romance & Adventure

Raiting : T semi M (mungkin)

Pairing : Naruto x Hinata (masih kemungkinan)

Warning : Typo, abal, kata ancur se ancur2nya, SKS (sistem kebut Sejam)

Maaf kalo chapter sblmnya kurang panjang, maklum author pemula

Normal POV

"Naru-kun Naru-chan, cepat kalian turun Jiraiya, Obito, dan Kakashi sudah menunggu di ruang tamu!" teriak Kushina ke pada duo NaruNaru "Iya KAA-SAN!" balas Naru Naru. Sesampainya di ruang tamu mereka semua segera berpamitan dan sampai akhirnya,

"Kaa-san Tou-san kami berangkat yah" ucap NaruNaru kompak

"Kalian hati hatilah di sana yah, Jiraiya sensei, Obito, Kakashi aku titip mereka ya" balas Kushina

"Tenang sana Kushina/Nee-san" balas JiraKakaObi kompak

"Nah sekarang kami berangkat, **Hidden Technique: Portal" **ucap Naruto lalu muncul portal lingkaran warna kuning keemasan dan mereka berlima masuk kedalam portal itu juga secara otomatis portal itu menghilang

'Semoga mereka baik baik saja' batin MinaKushi kompak dengan cemas

.

.

Di Kuil Langit

"Semuanya selamat datang di kuil langit" ucapNaruto dengan santai, mereka semua, minus Naruto memandang tempat itu dengan pandangan kagum bagaimana tidak di tempat ini mereka serasa seperti berada di negeri dewa terutama bangunan yang ada di depan mereka yaitu bangunan berwarna putih dengan pilar pilah bersar sebagai penyangganya seperti kuil Yunani kuno yang sangat megah.

"Naruko sekarang kau coba aliri cakramu ke kertas ini, karena menurutku kamu memiliki potensi dua elemen yang berbeda dalam tubuhmu" ujar Naruto

"Baiklah" balas Naruko sambil mengalirkan cakranya ke kertas tersebut, dan kertas itu pun akhirnya terbakar "Wah elemenku selain angin ternyata api yah" lanjut Naruko

"Kalau begitu kau latihanlah dengan Obito sensei, karena dia adalah master elemen api di clannya" kata Naruto

"Ayo Naru-chan kita berlatih sekarang" ajak Obito, "YOOSSHH ayo sensei" balas Naruko riang sambil beranjak ke tempat latihan yang sebelumnya telah di beritahu oleh Naruto

"Naruto ayo kita bertarung, aku ingin tahu batas kemampuanmu sampai dimana" kata Kakashi

"OKe ayo kita ke lapangan, dan Ero-sennin lihatlah pertarungan kami" balas Naruto.

.

.

Di arena pertarungan

"Aku akan serius Naruto" kata Kakashi sambil mengangkat penutup mata sebelah kirinya menampakan Sharingan dengan tiga tomoe dan ketiga tomoe tersebut langsung berputar sangat cepat hingga membentuk sebuah pentagram.

"Lihatlah Naruto, ini adalah **Mangekyou Sharingan** milikku" kata Kakashi

"Ahh jadi kau sangat serius yah sensei, baiklah kalau begitu" ujar Naruto lalu menutup matanya dan berkonsentrasi di sekitar mereka keadaan alam mulai berubah dengan mengerasnya hembusan angin.

"**Senjutsu: King Eagle**" gumam Naruto lalu pupil matanya berubah menjadi kuning keemasan dan irisnya menjadi hitam vertical seperti mata elang, di kelopak matanya juga terdapat garis biru tua. Kakashi yang melihat itu langsung memanfaatkannya dan berlari kearah Naruto sampai berjarak dekat dengan Naruto, Kakashi langsung mencoba untuk menendang wajah Naruto dengan telapak kakinya yang sudah dia aliri dengan cakra tapi Naruto yang melihat itu dengan cepat, karena efek senjutsu raja elang yang bisa membuat pengguna melihat gerakan gerakan musuh dengan cepat, Naruto langsung menahannya dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah karena tendangan Kakashi cukup keras Naruto jadi sedikit terdorong ke belakang. Untuk antisipasi Naruto langsung loncat ke belakang sejauh 4m menjauh dari kakashi dan berguman "**Wind Elemen: Boomerang"** Naruto membuat boomerang-boomerang angin warna biru keputihan di sekitarnya lalu boomerang boomerang tersebut melesat kea rah Kakashi dengan kecepatan tinggi, tentu saja dengan bantuan Sharingan kakashi langsung memakai teknik "**Earth Elemen: Big Wall"** ucap Kakashi sambil membuat tembok tanah besar di depannya untuk menahan serangan Naruto. Naruto melihat kesempatan untuk menyerang langsung berlari kea rah Kakashi lalu berteriak "**Eagle Technique: Wind Blows"** seraya mengumpulkan energi elemen angin di tangannya dan langsung memukulkannya ke tembok milik Kakashi hingga hancur, lagi lagi dengan bantuan Sharingan Kakashi dapat menghindar dengan salto 3m ke belakang 'Jika menghindar terus aku akan kalah' batin Kakashi.

"**Fire Elemen: Big Dragon Fire"** setelah mengucapkan nama tekniknya Kakashi langsung menyemburkan naga api berukuran besar dari mulutnya kea rah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu juga langsung menggumamkan nama tekniknya "**Ice Elemen: Ice Burst"** satelah menggumamkan nama tekniknya naruto langsung menyemburkan Kristal Kristal es kea rah naga api Kakashi yang membuat naga api itu menjadi beku dan langsung hancur.

"Cukup hebat kau Naruto tapi akan ku kalahkan kau, **Thunder Elemen: Lightning Blade"** ucap Kakashi lalu membuat pedang dari petir di tangan kirinya dan langsung melesat ke arah Naruto lalu menebaskannya tapi sebelum itu terjadi Naruto sudah berteleport "**Hidden Technique: Wind Teleport"** Naruto menghilang dalam teleport pusaran anginnya dan muncul 5m di atas Kakashi,

"Rasakan ini sensei, **Ice Elemen: Dragon Ice"** mengatakan nama tekniknya, Naruto langsung menyemburkan naga es ke kepala Kakashi. Kakashi cukup terkejut karena Naruto sudah berada di atasnya karena tidak mau semudah itu di kalahkan kakashi melihat ke atas dan menggumam sesuatu "**Amaterasu"** stelah menggumam teknik tersebut naga es Naruto langsung habis terbakar oleh api hitam Kakashi.

"Ohh aku tahu itu adalah Amaterasu kan sensei? Salah satu teknik original dari Mangekyou Sharingan" kata Naruto

"Itu benar naruto, tapi kebanyakan pengguna Mangekyou Sharingan matanya akan langsung mengeluarkan darah tapi tidak untukku. Karena Mangekyou yang kumiliki ini adalah Mangekyou tanpa efek samping jika memakai teknik seperti amaterasu" balas kakashi

"Ohh, bagaimana apakah Amaterasumu dapat membakar ini sensei, **Wind Elemen: Rasenshuriken" **ucap Naruto lalu membuat bola angin padat warna biru muda sebesar bola sepak dan dilingkari oleh shuriken besar warna putih di tangan kanannya yang membuat teknik itu semakin mengerikan, Naruto dengan cepat melemparkan teknik itu kea rah Kakashi, Kakashi memang cukup kaget dengan teknik itu tapi dia dapat mengatasi rasa kaget itu dengan segera menggumamkan tekniknya "**Thunder Elemen: Lightning Chains"** setelah bergumam seperti itu dari dalam tanah muncul ratusan tidak bahkan ribuan rantai petir yang membuat sebuah kubah yang akan memblokade serangan Naruto dan akhirnya kedua teknik itu bertemu, menghasilkan ledakan yang cukup keras

**DUUUUUMMM!  
DUUAARRR!  
BLLAAAARRR!**

Setelah ledakan itu berakhir, di arena terlihat mereka berdua tetap dalam posisi siaga, Kakashi mengambil satu kunai dari kantong senjatanya dan langsung berlari kea rah Naruto lalu coba menebasnya, tapi dengan reflek yang bagus dan cekatan Naruto berhasil menghindarinya dengan loncat ke samping kanan, setelah melihat Naruto menghindar Kakashi berinisiatif langsung menyerang Naruto dengan menendang kepala Naruto dengan punggung kaki kanannya tapi Naruto dengan sigap menahannya dengan lengan kirinya, Kakashi yang lagi lagi melihat momentum langsung memukul dada Naruto dengan tangan kirinya yang telah di aliri cukup banyak cakra Naruto tidak tinggal diam dan bertahan dia mencoba mengadu tinjunya dengan Kakashi dan hasilnya mereka bedua terpental ke belakang

.

"Cukup baik Naruto tapi aku belum selesai, **Water Elemen: Water Forteks"** ucap Kakashi lalu membuat pusaran air yang bergerak dengan cepat kea rah Naruto, tapi Naruto juga menggumam tekniknya **"Wind Elemen: Wind Storm "** Naruto langsung membuat badai angin dan mengadunya dengan pusaran air kakashi dan alhasil kedua teknik itu sama sama menghilang setelah berbenturan. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung berlari menjauh dari Kakashi saat ia piker sudah cukup jauh dari Kakashi ia berteriak **"Summoning Technique: White Wolf, Frozen"** lalu mensummon serigara putih dengan sedikit corak biru di bulunya, pupil matanya berwarna biru kirstal dengan iris hitam vertical dan juga ukurannya sebesar Gamabunta, juga terlihat Naruto yang sudah berdiri di atas kepala serigala itu.

"Ada apa Naruto-Sama?" Tanya Frozen hormat

"Kau bantu aku untuk melawan orang itu" jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk Kakashi, kakashi yang merasa semakin tertantang juga mensummon sesuatu

"**Summoning Technique: Bull Lightning, Gyoza"** teriak Kakashi lalu muncul banteng dengan mata merah dan kulit merah kehitaman

"Gyoza, bantu aku hadapi mereka" ujar Kakashi

"Baiklah, Kakashi" jawab Gyoza, melihat itu Naruto semakin tersenyum senang serta semangat karena kali ini dia mendapat lawan yang asik

"Frozen, **Ice Beam"** teriak Naruto lalu Frozen menembakan sinar laser pembeku dari mulutnya yang melesat cepat kea rah Kakashi, kakashi tentu tidak tinggal diam saja "Gyoza, **Great Horn"** ujar Kakashi lalu Gyoza bergerak secepat kilat menghindari Ice Beam dari Frozen, lalu dengan cepat berlari kea rah Frozen dengan tanduknya yang sudah terselimuti petir berniat menabrakannya ke Frozen, "Frozen kau lari ke kanan lalu setelah berhasil menghindar cepat serang dia dengan cakarmu" perintah Naruto, Frozen yang mendengarkan langsung menghindar dengan meloncat tinggi serta jauh ke kanan lalu setelah berhasil menghindar sesuai perintah Naruto Frozen langsung berlari kea rah kiri badan Gyoza dan berusaha mencakarnya, "Gyoza lari menghindar lalu serang dengan **Great Horn lagi"** perintah kakashi, Gyoza hanya menurut dan melakukan tugasnya dan berlari menghindari serangan Frozen setelah berhasil Gyoza berusaha menyerang Frozen dengan Great Horn lagi tapi serangan yang sama tak akan mungkin bisa berhasil, Frozen yang mengetahui terdapat kesempatan dan loncat tinggi di atas Gyoza lalu "**Wolf Ice Roar" **teriak Frozen lalu menembakan energy besar dari mulutnya beserta auman yang sangat keras. Gyoza tidak sempat menghindar dan dan akhirnya terkena serangan dahsyat dari Frozen

DUUUUAARRRR!  
BUUUUUMMMM!

Ledakan besar tercipta setelah serangan Frozen mengenai tubuh dari Gyoza, asap memenuhi arena pertarungan itu, sementara Jiraiya hanya bisa menganga melihat pertarungan dua orang yang sangat mahadahsyat itu Jiraiya berpikir Naruto melawan Kakashi saja sudah seperti ini apalagi jika pertarungan Naruto dengan pewaris kekuatan naga emas, Madara. Kembali ke tengah arena, di sana terlihat Kakshi yang masih bisa bangkit walaupun tubuhnya sudah terluka sangat parah dan Gyoza juga sudah menghilang.

"Kau sudah terluka parah sensei, lebih baik kita sudahi saja pertarungan ini" ujar Naruto, Kakashi hanya diam tidak menjawab dan dia langsung jatuh pingsan tapi sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh tanah Naruto sudah menangkapnya, dan membopongnya ke tempat Jiraiya "Frozen kau boleh pergi sekarang" kata Naruto dan Frozen hanya mengangguk dan menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Di Uchiha Mansion

Di ruang keluarga terlihat Fugaku dan Sasuke bertatapan satu sama lain dengan pandangan tajam.

"Sasuke apa benar di tubuhmu terdapat Cursed Seal milik Orochimaru?" Tanya Fugaku

"Kalau iya kenapa? Dana apa masalahnya buat kau, bukannya kau hanya memperhatikan Itachi saja" balas Sasuke tajam

"Tapi kau tetaplah anakku dan aku tetap menghawatirkanmu, juga kenapa kau membiarkan Orochimaru menanamkan segel itu pada tubuhmu?" Tanya Fugaku lagi

"Sejak kapan kau menganggapku anak mu hah, bukannya kau hanya menganggap Itachi saja? Dan untuk segel kutuksn itu, aku yang memintanya pada Orochimaru untuk di tanamkan pada tubuhku. Ini semua kulakukan agar aku bisa melebihi Itachi, dan setelah ini aku akan pergi dengan Orochimaru ke Kuil Ular Putih untuk melatih kekuatan segel kutukan milikku dan kau jangan coba coba untuk menghalangiku apa lagi menahanku" balas Sasuke dengan nada yang lebih dingin serta tajam yang langsung menusuk Fugaku, karena anak bungsunya saat ini bisa berubah sampai sejauh ini karena tindakannya di masa lalu. Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Uchiha mansion meninggalkan Fugaku. Dan setelah keluar dia langsung pergi ke tempat Orochimaru menunggunya, yaitu di hutan kematian.

.

"Ohh kau sudah sampai di sini sasuke, kukira kau tidak akan datang" kata Orochimaru

"Aku tidak mungkin tidak datang, karena ini sudah keputusanku sekarang ayo kita segera berangkat aku sudah tidak ingin berlama lama lagi" balas Sasuke

"Baiklah, tapi kuperingatkan latihan mu akan sangat keras jangan kau remehkan latihanmu nanti" kata Orochimaru lagi, lalu mereka berdua menghilang dalam kepulan asap

.

.

Time Skip 1 week, Kuil Langit

Terlihat Kakashi, Obito, Jiraiya, serta duo NaruNaru ada di dalam bangunan yang bentuknya seperti kuil Yunani Kuno, Naruto dan Naruko berdiri di dalam sebuah altar tapi sisanya KakaObiJira berada di luar altar, sepertinya Naruto akan memulai membantu Naruko dalam mengendalikan Kyuubi

"Sekarang sudah saatnya Naruko, pengendalian cakra elemen angin dan apimu sudah sempurna, juga kau sudah bisa memakai sage mode jadi saat ini saatnya kau mengendalikan Kyuubi yang tersegel dalam tubuhmu juga menjadikan Kyuubi sebagai partnermu" kata Naruto, (latihan sage modenya Naruko sama kayak latihan sage modenya naruto di canon, cumin di sini gk langsung ke invasi Pain)

"Baik aku mengerti Nii-san" balas Naruko

"Sekarang duduklah di altar, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Lalu kita harus menyatukan kepalan tangan melalui itu juga aku akan memberimu instruksi saat kau melawan Kyuubi nanti, paham?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku sudah sangat paham Nii-san" jawab Naruko lalu berkonsentrasi memasuki alam bawah sadarnya di mana tempat Kyuubi tersegel

.

Naruko's MindScape

"Di mana ini" gumam Naruko, melihat keadaan sekelilingnya yang berbentuk seperti lorong besar yang di genangi air, juga di depannya terlihat sebuah jeruji penjara besar dengan kertas segel seperti menyegel penjara itu

"Naruko dengarkan aku, di depanmu sekarang adalah tempat dimana Kyuubi tersegel nanti sebelum kau melawan Kyuubi buahlah klon bayangan milikmu untuk mengumpulka energy alam agar kau bisa mengaktifkan sage mode di saat yang terdesak. Lalu setelah itu kau tarik kertas segel di penjara itu dan langsung menjauhlah lalu kau harus mengalahkan Kyuubi minimal yah melemahkannya saja selanjutnya kau tarik cakra Kyuubi dan alirkan ke tubuhmu dengan cara yang sudah Nii-san ajarkan" kata suara Naruto yang entah muncul dari mana. Naruko yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk pelan sambil membuat dua klon bayangan miliknya dan mereka di suruh menjauh lalu mengumpulkan energy alam sementara Naruko melepas segel penjara Kyuubi, sesaat setelah melepas segel tersebut penjara itu langsung terbuka lebar menampakan Kyuubi dengan wajah garangnya dan senyum evil

"**GRROOOAAAAAARRR, Akhirnya aku bebas juga dari penjara laknat itu. Ohh ternyata yang membebaskanku adalah hostku sendiri heh, sekarang apa maumu bocah mortal"** ucap Kyuubi dengan suara evilnya

"Aku ingin menjadikanmu sebagai partnerku Kyuubi dan merubah semua sifat burukmu menjadi baik dan tentu juga mengendalikanmu" jawab Naruko lantang serta tergas

"**HAHAHAHA jangan bercanda kau bocah, kau tidak akan bisa mnegendalikanku. Tapi kalau kau berani akan hal itu kalahkan aku dulu dan jika kau bisa mengalahkanku, dengan nama Kyuubi no Kitsune aku akan menurutimu bocah**" balas Kyuubi garang

"Kalau begitu, mari kita coba" ucap Naruko, lalu Naruko meneriakan sebuah teknik ke arah Kyuubi "**Fire Elemen: Fire Arrow"** dan setelah itu Naruko menyemburkan panah api besar dari mulutnya ke arah kepala Kyuubi, tapi tentu Kyuubi tidak tinggal diam dia langsung menahannya dengan ekor ekornya Naruko melihat itu gagal langsung meneriakan nama tekniknya lagi "**Wind Elemen: Boomerang"** Naruto membuat bumerang bumerang dari ketiadaan berwarna biru transparan yang berjumlah ratusan langsung melesat kea rah Kyuubi. Lagi Kyuubi tidak hanya diam saja dan membiarkan tubuhnya terluku dia segera melompat menghindarr ke kanan lalu meneriakan sesuatu "**Seranganmu payah bocah, rasakan ini Fox Bomb"** setelah itu Kyuubi langsung menembakan sekitar 5 bom seukuran bijuudama ke arah Naruko, Naruko yang terdesak membatin 'Sekarang lah saatnya memakai teknik yang diajarkan Obito sensei serta Nii-san' "**Hidden Technique: Fire Teleport"** teriaknya lalu menghilang dalam kobaran api untuk menghindari serangan dari Kyuubi dan muncul di atas kepala Kyuubi, Kyuubi dengan cepat menyadari itu langsung menghadapkan tubuhnya kea rah Naruko. Naruko merasa ini sudah saatnya di bergumam mengaktifkan sage mode "**Sage Mode, aktif"** lalu pupil matanya berubah menjadi mata kodok juga di kelopak matanya terdapat garis warna orange, Kyuubi melihat itu langsung memanfaatkannya karena melihat ada kesempatan langsung membuat Bijuudama dan segera menembakannya kea rah Naruko. Naruko sadar akan bahaya yang datang langsung melihat kea rah bijuu dama yang semakin mendekat lalu menepisnya dengan tangan kanan juga dengan bantuan tenaga mode sagenya, Kyuubi yang melihat itu cukup terkejut lalu Naruko lagi lagi meneriakan nama tekniknya "**Fire Elemen: Chain of Fire"** Naruko langsung memunculkan ratusan tidak bahkan ribuan rantai api di bawah pijakan Kyuubi yang bergerak melilitnya, Kyuubi berusaha menghindar tapi rantai itu lepih cepat menarik kakinya dan melilit seluruh tubuhnya menekannya ke bawah semakin Kyuubi meronta maka semakin keras juga lilitan rantai tersebut, Naruko tidak menyianyiakan ke sempatan langsung membuat sesuatu di tangan kanan dan kirinya "**Wind Elemen: Rasenshuriken**" "**Fire Elemen: Rasenshuriken"** dan Naruko membuat rasenshuriken api di tangan kiri dan rasenshuriken angin di tangan kanannya, memanfaatkan momentum ini Naruko langsung melompat tinggi dan menghantamkan kedua rasenshuriken beda elemen tersebut ke tubuh Kyuubi yang mengakibatkan geraman keras dari Kyuubi

"**GGRRROOOOAAAARRRRRRR, SIALAN KAU MAHKLUK MORTAL"**

Setelah itu Naruko tidak tinggal diam dan merasa senang justru dia langsung meletakan tangannya pada kepala Kyuubi lalu menarik keluar cakranya dan mengalirkannya ke tubuhnya dan hal itu mengakibatkan tubuh Naruko menjadi di selimuti cahaya warna kuning terang dan terdapat jubah cakra di punggungnya (penampilannya jadi kayak Naruto kyuubi mode), Naruto tentu kaget akan hal itu tapi di saat bersamaan dia juga merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar mengalir ke dalam tubuhnya. Kyuubi tidak senang akan hal itu mencoba berontak tapi lagi lagi rantai milik Naruko melilitnya semakin kuat.

"**Groooaaarrr, cukup aku menyerah. Atas nama Kyuubi no Kitsune aku menyerah dan akan menuruti semua permintaanmu"** kata Kyuubi dan dengan sendirinya rantai milik Naruko menghilang, Naruko tersenyum senang akan hal itu dia langsung mendekati Kyuubi dan berkata "Siapa nama aslimu Kyuu-san karena aku tahu Kyuubi hanyalah sebuah gelar sama seperti gelar kage" Tanya Naruko ,

"**Nama asliku adalah Kurama, lebih baik kau juga memanggiku Kurama. Sekarang kembalilah kedunia nyata karena kakakmu sudah menunggumu"**jawab Kyuubi "Terima kasih, Kurama-san" balas Naruko

.

.

In The Real World

"Ahhh rupanya kau sudah kembali Naruko" kata Naruto seraya melihat Naruko membuka matanya

"Iya Nii-san dan aku sudah berhasil menjadikan dia sebagai partnerku, HOOREEEE" balas Naruko semangat

"Tapi jangan senang dulu Naruko, besok aku akan mengajarimu cara mengendalikan kekuatanmu yang baru. Sekarang pergilah istirahat, Kakashi sensei tolong antarkan Naruko" ucap Naruto, Kakashi hanya mengangguk pelan dan pergi mengantarkan Naruko

"Sekarang giliranmu Obito sensei untuk mengendalikan Juubi nanti jika kau terdesak aku akan memberimu instruksi, apa kau siap sensei" Tanya Naruto

"Aku sudah sangat siap naruto" jawab Obito

.

Obito's MindScape

"Huh sekarang akhirnya aku bisa ke alam bawah sadarku lagi setelah sekian lama" gumam Obito melihat alam bawah sadarnya yang terlihat seperti 'Valley of End' atau lembah kematian. Dia juga sekarang melihat Juubi sedang berdiri di atas air terjun dan menatapnya tajam.

"**Apa yang kau ingin kan sampai kau kemari Uchiha**?" Tanya Juubi dengan nada Evil  
"Tentu saja aku ke sini untuk mengendalikanmu Juubi no Ookami" balas Obito

"**Ingin mengendalikanku heh, sekarang kau harus mengalahkanku dulu Uchiha jika kau ingin mengendalikanku. Dan jika itu berhasil atas namaku sendiri dan tempat asalku Juubi no Ookami akan menuruti semua perintahmu dan aku bersedia memberikanku kepadamu serta menjadi partnermu"** kata Juubi dengan nada garang

"Sekarang ayo kita mulai, **Fire Elemen Master: Flame Tornado" **kata Obito sambil menyemburkan api berbentuk tornado dengan Mangekyou Sharingannya yang sudah aktif (MS obito bentuknya kyk di canon), Juubi hanya tenang melihatnya lalu mengaum keras menyingkirkan semburan api Obito dengan mudah tapi saat Juubi melihat ke arah Obito dia sudah tak ada di tempatnya melainkan ada di belakang Juubi sambil berteriak "**Fire Elemen Master: Fire Forteks"** lalu membuat tornado api yang bergerak dengan cepat kea rah Juubi tapi Juubi sudah menyadarinya dan menahannya dengan ekor besarnya, tapi saat menoleh ke belakang lagi lagi Obito sudah menghilang dan muncul delapan meter di atas Juubi dan berteriak lagi "**Amaterasu" "Fire Elemen Master: Big Ball Flame"** meneriakan dua teknik, api hitam langsung membakar tangan kanan Juubi dan bola api besar sedang mengarah ke Juubi "**GROOOOAAAAAARRR SIALAN"** teriak Juubi merasakan sakit tangannya di bakar menggunakan api hitam juga tidak sempat mengindari seranga bola api Obito yang sudah mengenai lehernya. Juubi menggeram marah lalu membuat Bijuudama super besar dan menembakannya kea rah Obito tapi sayang bijuudama itu hanya menembus tubuh Obito, Karena hal itu Juubi semakin menggeram marah dan bersiap menyerang Obito lagi tapi sayangnya lagi lagi Obito sudah tidak ada di tempat.

"**Fire Elemen Master: Burst of Three Dragon** " teriak Obito yang ada di bawahnya saat itu juga Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan milik Obito bangkit, Juubi telat menghindar dan terkena serangan api tingkat tinggi dari Obito dan membuat Juubi merasakan kesakitan tapi tidak hanya itu Obito segera berteleport dengan kamui ke belakang Juubi dan membangkitkan teknik terkuat clan Uchiha

"**Uchiha Forbidden Technique: Dark Knight, Susano'o"** teriak Obito, tubuh Obito di selimuti aura warna kuning keemasan yang membentuk sebuah ksatria dengan empat tangan, dua tangan di atasnya memegang pedang Kusanagi di tangan kiri dan Excalibur di tangan kanan, dua tangan bawah masing masing memegang perisai yata seperti milik Itachi, lalu di punggungnya terdapat shuriken besar, juga tubuh susano'o Obito di lengkapi dengan baju zirah ksatria jepang kuno dan wajah susano'o Obito seperti iblis gagak tengu dan saat ini susano'o Obito memasuki tahap final dan bisa berdiri dengan dua kaki serta besar dan tingginya setara dengan juubi, saat ini posisi Obito berada di dada susano'onya.

.

Juubi yang melihat itu dengan satu satunya mata besar miliknya hanya terbelalak kaget melihat susano'o Obito, sedangkan Obito hanya menyeringai lalu susano'o nya bergerak maju kea rah juubi lalu menebaskan pedang Kusanagi secara horizontal ke arah tubuh Juubi dengan segera juubi menghindar meloncat ke kanan, merasa tertantang Juubi menembakan 6 bijudama secara berurutan dengan masing masing interval 4 detik, tapi semua bijuudama juubi dapat di tahan menggunakan perisai yata di kedua tangan susano'onya. Juubi hanya menggeram kaget tetapi kekagetannya bertambah saat Obito menebaskan pedang Excalibur dan Kusanagi secara bersamaan dengan bentuk 'X' kea rah Juubi, lagi lagi Juubi hanya

"**GRRROOOOOAAAARRRRRGGGGG AAAAAARRRRRRGGHHH"**

Obito memanfaatkan momentum itu dan menyerang Juubi dengan elemen apinya "**Fire Elemen Master: Fire Wall Destruction"** teriak Obito lalu menyemburkan elemen api berbentuk dinding api yang di selimuti aura kuning keemasan milik Susanoo nya yang mengarah cepat ke tubuh juubi dan serangan itu mengenai Juubi hingga akhirnya Juubi hanya terbujur lemas ditahan lalu berkata "**Aku menyerah, atas nama Juubi no Ookami aku mengatakan kekalahanku atas dirimu Obito Uchiha, sekarang aku bersedia memberimu kekuatanku dan menjadikanmu partnerku"** kata Juubi dengan penuh pengabdian, sekarang Obito sudah menghilangkan Susano'o nya da menonaktifkan EMSnya lalu berkata

"Aku menerima kekalahanmu Juubi, dan sekarang sudah waktunya aku kembali ke duniaku" ucap Obito

.

.

Real World

"Bagaimana hasilnya sensei" Tanya Naruto sesaat sesudah Obito membuka matanya, Obito tersenyum kea rah Naruto dan menjawab pertanyaannya

"Sukses besar Naruto, dan lagi selain bisa mengendalikan Kyuubi aku juga sudah mendapatkan Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan serta menggunakannya dengan sempurna" jawab Obito

"Sekarang kita semua harus beristirahan karena besok aku akan melatih sensei dan Naruko dengan kekuatan baru kalian, ayo kita pulang Obito sensei, Ero-sennin" ajak naruto sambil berjalan, dan yah yang di ajak hanya mengangguk pelan dan berjalan mengikuti Naruto

.

.

Sementara itu, Markas Akatsuki palsu, Amegakure

"Sasori, Deidara kalian berdua pergilah ke Sunagakure dan tangkap Jinchuriki Ichibi" perintah sang ketua Pain

"Ha'i ketua" jawab mereka kompak seraya menghilang, lalu melihat ke arah Inabi dan Kisame

"Inabi dan Kisame kalian ke Kirigakure sekarang, tangkap Sanbi dan segera bawa kemari" ucap Pain tegas

"Lalu yang terakhir, Kakuzu Hidan kalian pergi ke Kumogakure dan tangkap Nibi secepat mungkin lalu bawa kemari" kata Pain tegas

"Ha'i ketua" balas mereka seraya menghilang

Pain melihat kepergian anggotanya langsung membatin 'Dengan ini operasi penangkapan Bijuu dimulai dan dengan ini juga aku akan membuat perdamaian abadi di dunia ini' batin Pain ambisiu

.

.

Di tempat lain

Terlihat sekelompok orang berjubah dengan motif awan merah ternyata mereka adalah akatsuki yang asli di pimpin oleh Ryugami Uchiha, dan di dalangi oleh Madara Uchiha juga sudah melakukan pergerakan.

"Mukade dan Hiruko, kalian berdua pergi ke Sunagakure tangkap Jinchuriki Ichibi dan bunuh siapa saja yang menghalangi" kata Ryugami tegas

"Baik ketua" jawab mereka serempak seraya menghilang dalam kepulan asap

"Lalu Arashii, Kuro kalian ke Kumogakure tangkap Nibi dan bawa dia kemarkas ini. Bunuh siapa saja yang menghalangi" kata Ryugami

"Baik ketua" jawab mereka sambil menyeringai kejam

"Dan terakhir, Yashiro juga Shiro kalian ke Kirigakure yang sekarang sedang dalam perang saudara tangkap Sanbi dan bunuh siapa saja yang menghalangi aksi kalian" kata Ryugami

"Baik ketua" jawab mereka lalu menghilang dalam kobaran api ungu.

Tiba tiba di sambaing Ryugami muncul sebuah mahkluk menyerupai tanaman venus berbicara pada Ryugami, "Apa kita tidak memakai Akatsuki palsu saja ketua?" Tanya mahkluk yang bernama Zetsu itu, "Tidak Zetsu, mereka terlalu lama dan lembek. Lebih baik kitayang maju saja langsung dan nanti kita akan hancurkan akatsuki palsu itu, setelah itu berhasil kita harus membangkitkan 13 iblis pengawal setia Madara-sama juga mempercepat kebangkitan Madara-sama" jawab Ryugami panjang lebar dengan nada mengerikan tapi tetap datar khas seorang Uchiha "Baiklah kalau itu keputusanmu ketua" balas Zetsu lalu menghilang

**To Be Continued**

**A/N :**

Buat yang penasaran sama bentuk Eternal Magekyou Sharingannya Obito, ini saya kasih linknya . ?fbid=183372395196740&set=pcb.183372455196734&type=1&theater di link jika di buka ada 4 gambar dan EMSnya obito itu di gambar yang nomer 2 dan warnanya juga kyk gitu, jadi yah warnanya kayak rinnegan tapi bentuknya Sharingan hehehe #wajah_innocent

Untuk kejelasan Kakashi dapet sharingan dari mana bakalan ada di chapter chapter ke depannya, dan untuk readers maaf yah kalo di chapter ini masih belom bisa memuaskan kalian. Juga maaf yah kalo adegan pertarungannua kurang seru, soalnya baru pemula banget buat adegan pertarungan kyk tadi

Juga di sini saya buat Juubi bukan gabungan dari Sembilan bijuu kyk di canon tapi posisinya sama kyk bijuu lainnya Cuma tingkatan kekuatan Juubi dan Kyuubi di sini saya buat berbeda sekitar 3 tingkatan kekuatan biar gk terlalu over power gitu

Nah Akhir kata seperti biasanya, saya minta Reviewnya

**Wind Hyperion Logout**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**DESCLAIMER : Semua char naruto adalah milik Kishimoto sensei jadi saya tidak berhak mengakuinya tapi cerita ini dan OC yang muncul tetap menjadi punya saya**

**GENRE : Romance & Adventure**

**Raiting : T semi M (mungkin)**

**Pairing : Naruto x Hinata, Naruko x Sasuke (masih kemungkinan)**

**Warning : Typo, abal, kata ancur se ancur2nya, SKMS (sistem kebut dan mikir semalem)**

**Maaf kalo chapter sblmnya masih kurang panjang dan memuaskan, maklum author pemula**

Normal POV

Keadaan di kuil langit di pagi hari sangatlah nyaman sebenarnya tapi sepertinya semua itu akan segera berakhir karena sebentar lagi aka nada pertarungan yang cukup dahsyat di arena utama.

Di arena pertarungan terlihat tiga orang dengan dua orang bergender sama dan satunya lagi berbeda, yah mereka adalah Naruto, Naruko, dan Obito. Sepertinya naruto akan melatih mereka mengendalikan kekuatannya dengan latih tanding atau bertarung full power, cara yang bisa di bilang biasa bagi Naruto yang notabene seorang reinkarnasi pemimpin Wind Army pastinya sudah banyak melihat pertarungan dari ingatan yang di turunkan dari sang pemimpin itu. Tapi bagaimana dengan empat orang lainnya? Sungguh terlalu (ala roma irama XD)

.

"Naruko, Obito sensei apa kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Naruto

"Ya kami siap Naruto/Nii-san" jawab mereka

"Bagus sekarang masuklah ke Kyuubi mode dan Juubi mode, aku akan langsung melawan kalian berdua. Dengan begitu aku akan langsung bisa melihat batas kalian menggunakan kekuatan baru kalian" kata Naruto,

Obito serta Naruko hanya menuruti dan mereka berdua masuk ke dalam mode Bijuu mereka, Naruko setelah masuk mode kyuubi tubuhnya menjadi di selimuti cakra kuning keemasan (kyk Naruto kyuubi mode) dengan pupil mata merah dan iris hitam dan Obito tubuhnya di selimuti cakra hitam membentuk pakaian seperti Naruko sera juga jubah cakra hitam lalu ada magatama yang melingkar di lehernya berwarna merah dan ada garis garis di tubuhnya berwarna kuning keemasan (itu lho yang garis2 si badannya naruto pas masuk kyuubi mode), lalu mata Obito juga berubah menjadi Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan miliknya. Mereka berdua merasakan energy yang sangat kuat mengalir ke tubuh mereka juga perubahan itu membuat Naruto menjadi cukup kagum karena perubahan wujud mereka yang signifikan, tapi Naruto juga tidak mau kalah dia juga berubah ke sebuah mode original miliknya setelah mendalami kekuatan sang pemimpin Wind Army, Icarus.

"Wah kalian keren juga yah, selain itu aku juga merasakan tekanan energy yang sangat kuat dari kalian. Tapi aku juga tak akan kalah, aku juga akan menunjukan teknik original milikku yang sudah kupelajari dengan mendalami kekuatan Icarus, lihat ini" kata Naruto. Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya lalu aura biru keputihan menguar dari tubuhnya dan tiba tiba saja tubuhnya di selimuti pusaran angin yang sangat besar dan kuat, saat setelah pusaran itu menghilang terlihatlah wujud fisik Naruto yang berubah. Dia, Naruto memakai jubah tangan panjang berwarna putih dengan garis biru melintang di bagian tangan lalu di belakang jubahnya ada lambing elang warna emas juga aksen api biru di bagian bawah, dia sekarang memakai kaos tanpa lengan berwarna putih di tengahnya terdapat lambing elang juga warna biru muda dan memakan celana kain putih panjang juga sepatu putih dan jika jubahnya di buka di lengan kanan Naruto ada tato bergambar elang dan naga belum lagi aura berwarna biru keputihan terus keluar dari tubuh Naruto dan menyelimutinya. Naruko serta Obito melihat perubahan Naruto hanya bisa terkesima dan kagum, berkat kekuatan Bijuu mereka, meneka juga bisa merasakan tekanan energy Naruto meningkat drastis juga ketika Naruto membuka matanya terlihatlah pupil matana menjadi biru dengan shuriken hitam di tengahnya dan 4 tomoe di selanya.

"Inilah salah satu teknikku namanya, **King Mode** atau di bilang mode raja. Dalam mode ini aku bisa memakai seluruh kekuatanku serta kekuatan mata milikku, tapi teknik ini kekuatannya masih jauh berada di bawah dari pada teknik **God Mode** milik Icarus yang akan di turunkan padaku saat aku siap nanti. Dan dimataku sekarang adalah teknik mata terkuat milikku bernama Fumetsu Reygan" jelas Naruto panjang lebar. Setelah penjelasan Naruto selesai, Naruko dan Obito jelas semakin terkagum tapi mereka juga semakin bersemangat.

.

.

Naruto langsung mundur mejauh sampai jarak lima belas meter, tentu saja untuk mengambil jarak aman. Obito melihat itu langsung maju dan meloncat cukup tinggi lalu berteriak "**Fire Elemen Master: Flame Tornado"**di saat yang bersamaan Naruko juga meloncat ke kanan berbeda dengan obito ke depan dan langsung berteriak juga "**Wind Elemen: Wind Missile"**, dengan begitu Naruto langsung di serang dengan dua teknik sekaligus. Naruto yang melihat adanya misil serta tornado api mengarah kepadanya tentu tidak tinggal diam dia langsung bergumam pelan "**Wind Elemen: Wind Shield"** terciptalah perisai angin transparan yang menahan serangan mereka, melihat adanya kesempatan Obito berlari menuju Naruto dan berusaha memukulya dengan tangan kanan dengan reflek yang cepat Naruto menahan serangan obito dengan tangan kirinya tapi saat akan membalas dari kanan Naruto berusaha menendang kepalanya dengan kaki kiri lagi lagi Naruto dapat menghindarinya dengan melompat ke belakang dengan cepat. Melihat naruto kembali mundur, Naruko berlari ke arah Naruto dan mencoba menendang kepalanya dengan telapak kaki kanan yang sudah teraliri cakra tapi Naruto berhasil menahannya menggunakan lengan kirinya. Naruko sedikit lengah sehingga Naruto berhasil memegang kakinya dan melemparnya ke atas, dari jauh Obito melihat adanya celah langsung berlari ke arah Naruto dan lagi mencoba memukul dada Naruto dengan tangan kirinya Naruto yang menyadari itu langsung menahan dengan tangan kananya dan langsung menendang telak perut Obito sehingga Obito terlempar ke belakang. Di saat bersamaan Naruko yang sudah mendarat dengan sempurna lalu berlari memutari Naruto hingga di kirinya dan berlari dengan cepat kea rah Naruto, Naruko memukulkan tangan kanannya ke kepala Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga membuat Naruto tidak bisa menahannya dan terpental cukup jauh tapi serangan tidak berhenti begitu saja Naruko dengan tiba tiba membuat sebuah teknik baru lagi "**Fire Elemen: Mini Rasenshuriken"** Naruko membuat rasenshuriken mini di tiga jari tangan kirinya dan melemparkannya kea rah Naruto, Naruto melihat teknik itu menurutnya bentuk dari teknik itu boleh kecil tapi tekanan yang di pancarkan cukup besar membuat Naruto harus berteleport dengan cepat "**Hidden Technique: Wind Teleport"**dengan itu Naruto menghilang dalam pusaran angin dan mini rasenshuriken Naruko tidak mengenai siapapun, Naruto muncul13m di atas Naruko dan bersiap menyerangnya tapi di atas Naruto juga muncul Obito mencoba menendang Naruto dengan tumitnya, Naruto menahan serangan itu dengan menyilangkan tangannya tapi kekuatan tendangan Obito sangat kuat menyebabkan Naruto terlempar ke bawah, di bawah Naruko melihat Naruto melesat ke arahnya dan langsung berteriak sebuah nama teknik tanpa dia sadari "**Lava Elemen: Lava Burst"** Naruko menyemburkan lava panas kea rah Naruto, Naruto menyadari bahaya mendekat langsung berteleport lagi ke belakang Naruko sejauh 12 meter.

.

Kuakui, hah… hah.. hah… kalian cukup hebat dalam pertarungan jarak jauh, sampai sampai aku kewalahan seperti ini. Tapi ini baru permulaan, rasakan ini **Ice Elemen: Frozen Spear"** kata Naruto lalu membuat hujan tombak es di atas Naruko dan Obito tapi mereka berdua dapat menghindarinya dengan berteleport dan muncul di kanan dan kiri Naruto. Naruko dan Obito saling berpandangan lalu, **"Fire Elemen: Big Fire Arrow" **

"**Fire Elemen Master: Fire Wall Destruction" **

.

teriak Naruko dan Obito secara bersamaan, dan secara serentak di kanan dan kiri Naruto muncul serangan api berbentuk panah api dan tembok api yang langsung menuju ke Naruto. Naruto langsung bereaksi dengan merentangkan tangan ke samping kanan dan kiri seraya berteriak

"**Forbidden Technique: God Shield"**

**.**

seraya memunculkan perisai yang sangat kuat untuk menahan kedua serangan tingkat atas itu dan terciptalah ledakan yang cukup besar

DUUUUMMM!  
DUUAAARRR!  
BUUUUUMM!

Setelah berakhirnya serangan, di tengah arena terlihat Naruto berdiri di sebuah kawah cukup besar hasil ledakan kedua teknik yang di tahan Naruto. Tapi entah kenapa Naruko dan Obito berlari saling menjauh, di tempat Naruko terlihat dia sedang mengeluarkan tenaga yang besar lalu berteriak,

.

"**Summoning Technique: Kyuubi no Kitsune"**

.

Lalu Naruko memunculkan rubah berwarna orange besar dengan Sembilan ekor yang melambai lambai dengan Naruko yang berdiri di atas kepalanya. Di tempat Obito dia juga seperti mengumpulkan energy yang sangat kuat lalu berteriak

.

"**Summoning Technique: Juubi no Ookami" **

**.**

Dan setelah itu dari kepulan asap muncul Juubi yang di-summon Obito dengan kekuatan sempurnanya dan Obito yang sekarang berada di bahu kanannya. Naruto yang melihat itu sampai kaget dan tiba tiba saja muncul suara di kepalanya dan itu suara Icarus

'Naruto kamu bisa men-summonku dalam bentuk Griffin, atau kau bisa mensummon salah satu dari empat penjagamu yaitu, Frozen, Shiron, Rashin, ataupun Helios. Dengan begitu kau dapat meghadapi dua Bijuu summoning sekaligus'

'Baik, terima kasih sarannya Icarus'

"Heh jadi begitu, aku tak akan kalah dengan kalian.

.

"**Summoning Technique: The Guardian, Shiron"**

**.**

Naruto mensummon sesuatu tiba tiba muncul tornado yang sangat besar dan setelah tornado itu berakhir menampakan naga putih besar dengan corak biru yang ujungnya membentuk panah yang melintang dari leher belakang hingga ekornya, memiliki rambut kuning keemasan dengan kacamata seperti pilot jaman dulu di dahinya, tubuhnya memakai zirah perang kuno warna emas, berdiri dengan dua kaki dan memiliki dua tangan dengan cakar di masing masing jarinya, memiliki 3 pasang sayap putih seperti sayap merpati, di kedua tangannya memegang sebuah long sword besar.

"Inilah mahkluk summonku jika dalam King Mode, namanya Shiron dia adalah sang penjaga. Dan juga aku bisa mengganti senjata Ventus sesuka hatiku dari dimensi yang ku buat" jelas Naruto, Naruko dan Obito lagi lagi terkejut dengan kemampuan Naruto. Di tempat Naruko, "**Hey bocah ada apa kau memanggilku kemari?** Tanya Kyuubi "Begini Kurama, aku meminta bantuanmu untuk melawan Nii-san. Sekarang dia ada di sana" tunjuk Naruko ke Naruto "**Hah, itukan sang penjaga jadi kakakmu adalah reinkarnasinya rupanya. Boleh aku akan membantumu"** jawab Kyuubi dengan menyeringai. Sementara itu di tempat Obito, terlihat Obito sedang berbicara dengan Juubi sekaligus menjelaskan alas an kenapa dia di panggil.

"**Uchiha, ada apa kau mensummonku ke sini?"** Tanya Juubi dengan nada Evil

"Lihat ke depan, aku meminta mu untuk membantuku bertarung dengan mahkluk summon miliknya" jawab Obito, Juubi langsung melihat kedepan dan kaget

'**Itu.. adalah Ventus salah satu dari 'Sang Penjaga' juga mahkluk Immortal terkuat di atas kalangan para Bijuu, jadi dia adalah reinkarnasi'Nya'**' batin Juubi

"Jadi apa kau bisa Juubi" Tanya Obito menyadarkan Juubi dari lamunannya

"**Tentu aku bisa"** jawab Juubi.

.

.

Sementara itu di luar arena yang sebelumnya telah di lapisi pelindung oleh Naruto hanya bisa melongo melihat pertarungan dari ketiga orang itu, bagaimana tidak? Sedari tadi semua teknik yang mereka gunakan adalah teknik tingkat atas lalu yang membuat Kakashi dan Jiraiya terkejut karena munculnya Kyuubi dan Juubi sebagai monster summoning serta mahkluk summoning yang di keluarkan Naruto adalah salah satu dari emapt penjaga pimpinan Wind Army. Lalu sekarang ketiga mahkluk summoning terkuat itu akan mengadukan kekuatannya, dan sepanjang hidup mereka berdua, mereka belum perna sekalipun melihat pertarungan sedahsyat ini. Bahkan pertarungan kage pertama mereka dengan rivalnya tidak sampai sedahsyat ini.

.

.

Kembali ke arena

"Shiron, bantu aku melawan kedua bijuu terkuat itu walau ini hanya latihan kau tidak boleh lengah" perintah Naruto

"Baik Naruto-sama" balas Shiron hormat

Saat ini Naruto yang sedang berdiri di atas bahu kanan Shiron menatap mereka tajam.

"Shiron terbanglah tinggi sekarang" perintah Naruto, Shiron hanya menuruti perintah tuannya dan langsung terbang tinggi. Sementara itu Naruko dan Obito yang melihatnya langsung memanfaatkan keadaan dan tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan.

"Kurama sekaranglah waktunya, **Bijuu Super Bomb**" perintah Naruto menyuruh Kyuubi menggunakan kemampuannya. Kyuubi hanya menurut dan menciptakan kumpulan energy warna perah pekat di mulutnya lalu menembakannya kea rah Shiron sebanyak lima bola energy dengan interval masing masing 2 detik, di saat yang bersamaan,

"Juubi sekaranglah saat yang tepat, **Mega Bijuu Bomb"** perintah Obito. Mendengar perintah dari tuannya Juubi segera membuat bola energy hitam pekat super besar di depan mulutnyadan merasa energy yang di kumpulkan sudah cukup kuat Juubi segera menembakan bom bijuu itu kea rah Naruto dan Shiron.

Naruto melihat itu segera member perintah kepada naganya dengan berteriak

.

"Shiron, **Double Mega Tornado"**

.

Setelah teriakan Naruto, Shiron mengibaskan kedua sayapnya dengan kuat sehingga memunculkan dua tornado besar yang masing masing mengarah ke serangan Kyuubi dan Juubi. Hasilnya kedua serangan tingkat atas itu dengan mudahnya terpental ke udara lalu meledak dengan suara yang sangat keras

BUUUMMM!  
BLAAAARRR!

.

Tentu saja Naruko serta Obito sangat kaget, tapi mereka belumjuga menyerah dan kembali member perintah kepada bijuu mereka masing masing.

"Kyuubi, **Forbidden Skill: Fox Beam"**

"Juubi, **Forbidden Skill: Darkness Attack"**

Setelah memberikan perintahnya Kyuubi dan Juubi segera melakukan yang di perintahkan, Kyuubi mengumpulkan lagi energy berwarna merah dengan kekuatan yang lebih besar di depan mulutnya dan di saat yang bersamaan juga begitu Juubi mengumpulkan energy hitam pekat di mulutnya dengan kekuatan yang sangat besar melebihi tekanan energy milik Kyuubi.

Di langit Naruto melihat itu segera melakukan sesuatu,

"**Fumetsu** **Reygan Technique:** **Sky Dimension, Blue Cannon"** ucap Naruto lalu dia menggunakan salah satu teknik reygannya yaitu Sky Dimension, Sky Dimension sendiri adalah teknik dimana penggunanya dapat mengambil senjata yang diinginkan dari dimensi yang mereka buat selain itu dengan Sky Dimension Naruto dapat memindahkan serangan musuh ke tempat yang dia inginkan.

.

Naruto memunculkan dua meriam besar warna biru dengan sedikit corak emas, masing masing meriam itu terpasang di bahu Shiron. Dengan terpasangnya meriam itu sekarang Naruto berdiri di atas kepala Shiron, "Shiron inilah saatnya kau memakai teknik itu sekarang bersiaplah kalian. Shiron, persiapkan energimu.

**FORBIDDEN SKILL: DRAGON CANNON**" teriak Naruto lalu Shiron mengumpulkan energy yang berkali lipat lebih besar dari energy Juubi serta Kyuubi di mulut serta kedua meriam miliknya. Saat semuanya telah siap, mereka bertiga menembakan serangan terkuat dari masing masing mahkluk Summoning mereka.

.

"Sekarang Kyuubi/Juubi/Shiron, SERANG!"

.

Dengan teriakan itu ketiga mahkluk summoning itu menembakan kekuatannya, energy milik Kyuubi dengan energy milik Juubi bergabung menjadi satu serangan super besar dan tiga serangan dari Shiron juga menggabung menjadi satu dan berputar turun ke serangan Naruko dan Obito seperti tornado penghancur dan alhasil serangan mereka beradu dengan sangat sengit samapai sampai mengakibatkan ledakat yang amat sangat besar dan luar biasa

.

**DUUUUMM!  
BLLLAAAARRRR!  
DDUUUUAAAAARRRR!**

.

Ledakan terjadi, arena juga di tutupi oleh asap itam pekat yang sangat tebaal, lama kelamaan asap pekat itu mulai menghilang menampakan Naruto dan Shiron yang masih tetap kokoh berada di udara sedangkan Naruko sudah terlihat terbaring tak berdaya bersama Obito yang sudah berada dakam mode normalnya, Kyuubi dan Juubi juga sudah tidak terlihat lagi itu menandakan mereka sudah kembali ke tempat mereka karena host mereka sendiri sudah sangat kelelahan dan kehabisan cakra. Naruto dan Shiron segera turun ke bawah, sesampainya di permukaan tanah Naruto langsung loncat dari kepala Shiron dang langsung menghilangkan Shiron lalu menghampiri Naruko dan Obito. Sesampainya di sana Naruto langsung membopong mereka berdua ke tempat Jiraiya dan Kakashi untuk beristirahat sejenak karena hari ini mereka sudah memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha untuk persiapan jika nanti ada serangan tiba tiba dari musuh.

.

.

"Pertarungan yang sangat mengesankan Naruto, sepanjang sejarah hidupku baru kali ini aku melihat pertarungan sedahsyat ini" ujar Jiraiya pada Naruto

"Ahh biasa saja Ero-sennin, dan ini semua masih sebagian kecil dari kekuatanku sebenarnya" balas Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Jiraiya semakin melongo mendengar jawaban Naruto bagaimana tidak? Jika seorang kage saja melakukan pertarungan seperti ini pasti dengan kekuatan penuh, tapi ini yang melakukan semua ini adalah pemuda berusia 18 tahun yang di anggap oleh warga konoha sebagai bocah lemah dan bodoh tapi itu wajarlah karena pemuda itu adalah reinkarnasi dari sang pemimpin Wind Army jadi wajar saja. Jadi mulai saat ini Jiraiya harus terbiasa dengan pertarungan pertarungan macam pertarungan dewa seperti ini.

"Jadi kita tunggu mereka bangun?" Tanya Kakashi

"Itu sudah jelas lah Kakashi, hahahaha" jawab Jiraiya sambil tertawa gaje.

.

Setengah jam kemudian

"Engh.. dimana aku?" Tanya Naruko entah kepada siapa

"Kau sudah sadar Naruko-chan, ternyata lama juga kau pingsan" jawab Naruto

"Ehh Nii-san, memang berapa lama aku pingsan? Dan dimana Obito sensei?" Tanya Naruko  
"Ohh kau pingsan selama setengah jam, dan Obito sensei sudah sadar sedari tadi" jawab Naruto santai, "NANI? Sepertinya aku sangat kelelahan yah" gumam Naruko "Karena sekarang kau sudah sadar ayo kita segera kemba…" kata Naruto tiba tiba saja terpotong karena Naruto merasakan sebuah firasat bahwa Akatsuki palsu akan di serang oleh Akatsuki yang asli jadi mereka sekarang harus berbegas menyelamatkan Akatsuki palsu

.

"Kaka-sensei, Obito-sensei, Ero-sennin, dan Naruko sebaiknya kita jangan pulang dulu ke Konoha. Jangan tanya kenapa karena sekarang kita harus menyelamatkan anggota Akatsuki palsu karena mereka akan ketempat akatsuki palsu" kata Naruto

"Tapi kenapa harus membantu mereka Nii-san?" Tanya Naruko

"Iya Naruto, kenapa kita harus membantu mereka?" Tanya Jiraiya

"Ini karena mereka semua hanya di peralat oleh orang yang bernama Madara Uchiha, dan semua orang di akatsuki palsu juga orang yang menginginkan kedamaian, tapi hanya saja cara mereka yang salah. Jadi saat ini kita harus menyadarkan mereka, karena mereka bisa menjadi tambahan kekuatan untuk kita saat akan melawan Madara nanti" jelas Naruto panjang lebar

"Jadi ayo kita pergi bantu mereka" ujar Obito dan Naruko kompak

"Tapi mereka yang di serang ada di tiga tempat berbeda, yaitu Kiri, Suna, dan perbatasan Kumo. Jadi sekarang aku akan membagi tempat ke mana kalian pergi. Pertama, Ero-sennin dan Naruko kalian pergi ke Suna, bantu dan selamatkan orang bernama Sasori dengan ciri berambut merah dan pengguna boneka dan Deidara berambut kuning panjang diikat dia pengguna bom tanah liat. Kedua Kakashi sensei dan Obito sensei kalian pergi ke Kirigakure, bantu dan selamatkan orang bernama Inabi Uchiha dan partnernya Kisame, Obito sensei pasti tahu orangnya. Lalu terkakhir aku sendiri akan pergi ke perbatasan Kumo. Setelah berhasil langsung teleportkan diri kalian ke Amegakure karena kita akan bertemu di sana, sekarang pergi" kata Naruto panjang lalu merea semua menghilang dalam teleport ke tempat yang di tuju

.

.

Padang Pasir, Sunagakure

Terlihat dua orang sedang berjalan di tengah gurun menuju ke Sunagakure, tapi sebenarnya hanya satu orang yang berjalan yang satu lagi bergerak menggunakan bonekanya yang bernama Hiruko.

"Sasori no Danna, keluarlah dari Hirukomu itu! Kalau begini kita akan samapi di Suna dua hari lagi" teriak Deidara dengan kesal

"Biarlah deidara dengan begitu lebih baik, aku bisa menikmati seniku yang abadi semakin lama" jawab Sasori

"Kau salah un, seni itu adalah ledakan dan ledakan itu adalah hal yang sangat spektakuler" balas Deidara

"Terserah kau saja, cerewet" balas Sasori, tapi tiba tiba muncul semburan api yang sangat besar mengarah kea rah mereka.

"Menghindar Sasori no Danna!" teriak Deidara.

Deidara segera melompat menghindar, dan dengan terpaksa Sasori juga keluar dari boneka Hirukonya. Tapi tidak berhenti di situ, muncul boneka berbentuk laba laba yang sangat besar di kendalikan oleh orang bernama Mukade menembakan ribuan mengeluarkan boneka Masterpiece miliknya yaitu boneka Kazekage ketiga sang pengendali pasir besi.

.

**Iron Sand: Iron Shield"**

.

Dari mulut boneka kazekage ketiga mengeluarkan pasir besi dalam jumlah besar yang dengan cepat membentuk sebuah perisai besar menahan ribuan jarum beracun Mukade

TRRIIINNGGG  
TRAAAAANGG  
TRAAAANGGG

Suara dentingan antara besi terdengar karena benturan pasir besi milik boneka Sasori dan jarum milik Mukade, melihat serangannya gagal tidak membuat Mukade dan Hiruko menyerah tapi tiba tiba dari langit terlihat seperti laba laba dari tanah liat jatuh kea rah Hiruko dan Mukade

"**Katsu"**

DUAAAARRR  
DUUUAAARR

Ledakan besar terjadi saat Deidara meledakan bom bom tanah liat miliknya sekarang deidara berada di langit menaiki burung tanah liat buatannya, tapi dia kaget karena Hiruko dan Mukade tetap berdiri tanpa terluka sedikitpun lalu Hiruko mengarahkan telapak tangannya kea rah Deidara dan muncul gelombang cakra yang mengarah ke deidara dan menjatuhkannya te pasir gurun.

'Sial ternyata dia bisa menyerap cakra' batin Deidara

"Heh ternyata kalian lemah, mungkin kalian bisa menghindar dari srangan biasa tapi apa kalian bisa menghindari serangan ini." Kata Hiruko

.

"**Fire Elemen: Green Flame"**

**.**

Hiruko menyemburkan api berwarna hijau dari mulutnya kea rah Sasori dan Deidara, semburan api yang di keluarkan Hiruko berintensitas sangat besar jadi Deidara dan Sasori merasa tidak ada kesempatan untuk kabur jadi mereka hanya pasrah dengan keadaan mereka nantinya dan menutup mata mereka tapi tanpa mereka sadari dua orang telah muncul di depannya sambil berkata,

"**Fire Elemen: Fire Arrow"**

Teriak orang itu sambil menyemburkan api berentuk panah yang intensitasnya tak kalah besar dari teknik Hiruko mengarah ke semburan api hijau milik Hiruko, dan kedua api beda warna itu bertabrakan mengakibatkan asap warna hitam yang menyelimuti tempat itu. Sementara deidara dan Sasori yang merasa api hijau itu tak kunjung datang mereka pun membuka mata, lalu mereka terkaget melihat dua orang di depannya orang yang pertama memiliki rambut putih panjang dan berbadan besar yang mereka ketahui sebagai Jiraiya no Gama Sannin dan yang kedua mereka kenali sebagai Jinchuriki Kyuubi. Jelas mereka heran kenapa pihak musuh dari Akatsuki malah membantu mereka, tidak ingin semakin bingung maka Sasori segera bertanya kepada Jiraiya.

"Kau, bukannya Jiraiya no Gama Sannin yang di kenal sebagai salah satu dari tiga Sannin dan pemilik jaringan mata mata terbaik di Negara Elemental?" Tanya Sasori

"Itu sangat benar anak muda" jawab Jiraiya sembari menghadap Sasori

"Lalu kenapa kau menolong kami dari orang itu?" tanyanya lagi

"Itu akan ku jelaskan nanti" jawab Jiraiya

"Ero-sensei kita harus pergi dari sini secepatnya karena mereka berdua bukan musuh sembarangan" potong Naruko

"Apa maksudmu?" sekarang yang bertanya adalah Deidara

"Nanti saja penjelasannya, sekarang kita harus pergi. Kalian berdua pegang bahu Naruko" balas Jiraiya, mereka yang di suruh hanya menganggkuk lalu Naruto meneriakan nama sebuah teknik dengan cepat.

"**Hidden Technique: Fire Teleport"**

Setelah ucapan itu mereka berempat menghilang dalam kobaran api, Mukade dan Hiruko hanya mendesah melihat kepergian keempat orang itu dalam sebuah kobaran api, "Huh, ternyata mereka kabur" desah Mukade tapi Hiruko segera membalas "Sudahlah tidak usah di pikirkan. Lebih baik sekarang kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita ke Sunagakure dan secepatnya membawa Ichibi ke ketua". Mukade hanya mengangguk mendengar itu, lalu mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke Sunagakure.

.

.

Di Kirigakure

Terlihat dua anggota Akatsuki yang di ketahui sebagai Kisame dan Inabi sedang beristirahat di bawah pohon di hutan Kirigakure, tapi saat sedang beristirahat mereka merasakan tekanan cakra yang sedang mengarah kea rah mereka dengan cepat lalu di depan mereka muncul dua orang memakai topi jerami berpakaian sama seperti mereka berdua.

"Siapa kalian berdua, dan kenapa kalian memakai jubah yang sama dengan kami" Tanya Inabi dengan nada datar tapi tersirat kekagetan

"Janganlah kau seperti itu Inabi, tidak mungkin kau tidak kakakmu sendiri" jawab orang berambut hitam panjang seperti madara

"Ti..tidak mungkin, mana mungkin kau adalah Yashiro Nii-san. Karena dia sudah tewas saat penyerangan Kyuubi" balas Inabi dengan ketidak percayaan

"Tapi sayangnya itu benar Otouto, dan saat itu aku tidak mati melainkan kabur dari clan saat penyerangan berlangsung karena aku sudah muak dengan clan Uchiha" jawab Yashiro dingin sambil membuka topi jeraminya memperlihatkan Mangekyou Sharingannya yang berbentuk bintang berkaki lima di kedua matanya. Inabi cukup terkejut karena kakaknya dapat membangkitkan Mangekyou Sharingan, tapi untuk bersiaga Inabi juga mengaktifkan Sharingannya lalu mengubahnya dalam Mangekyou Sharingannya (nanti keterangannya ada di bawah).

"Wah, sepertinya ini menjadi reuni kakak dan adik yang sudah lama terpisah setelah insiden penyerangan Kyuubi 18 tahun yang lalu" jawab orang di samping Yashiro seraya membuka topi jeraminya memperlihatkan pupil matanya yang berwarna emas dengan iris berwarna ungu gelap dan berambut putih.

"Kau terlalu baik pada mereka Shiro, dan kenapa kau tampakan **Emperor Eye** milikmu? Mereka hanya akan terasa seperti bocah jika kau menunjukan mata itu" kata Yashiro

"Hahaha, kau terlalu berlebihan Yashiro. Mungkin yang bisa mengimbangi kekuatan Emperor Eye milikku hanyalah **Reygan The Cursed Eye** dan **Reygan The Holy Eye**" jawabnya

"Gah untuk ninja sekelas kalian, kalian terlalu banya bicara" potong Kisame sambil menunjukan Samehadanya

"Sepertinya ada yang ingin mempercepat kematiannya, bukan begitu Yashiro" kata Shiro, "Hn, kau benar Shiro" sahut Yashiro. Mereka berempat saling bertatapan tajam, Inabi segera membuka serangan dengan menggumam,

"**Amaterasu**"

Api hitam yang di keluarkan dari Mangekyou Sharingan Inabi dengan cepat menjalar ke arah Shiro dengan cepat, tapi Shiro hanya memandangnya dengan santai lalu tersenyum tipis dan bergumam.

"**Golden Flame"**

Tiba tiba saja api berwarna emas melahap api hitam milik Inabi, tentu saja Inabi kaget dengan hal itu. Tapi kekagetannya segera terjawab saat Shiro berkata, "Kau tahu itu salah satu kemampuan Emperor Eye yaitu api emas, api khusus yang dapat melapap jenis elemen apa saja kecuali elemen angin. Jadi tidak ada gunanya kau menyerangku" katanya dengan menyeringai. Inabi dan Kisame hanya kaget mendengar itu sepertinya mereka tidak ada kesempatan untuk menang melawan mereka berdua karena api hitam saja dapat dilahap oleh serangan milik Shiro.

"Kalian akan mati di sini setelah melihat satu dari sekian banyak teknik Emperor Eye" kata Shiro, lalu dia melanjutkan "Yashiro ini giliranmu". Yashiro hanya mengangguk lalu bergumam sesuatu yang membuat dua orang itu terdesak.

"**Fire Elemen: Super Big Ball Flame"**

Yashiro menyemburkan bola api yang ukurannya 4x lebih besar dari semburan bola api kebanyakan milik clan Uchiha lainnya ke arah Inabi beserta Kisame. Mereka berdua kaget melihat serangan itu bergerak ke arah mereka tapi mereka lebih kaget lagi saat muncul dua orang di depan mereka, yang satu berambut silver melawan gravitasi memakai rompi milik satuan elit Konoha dan yang satu berambut Spike hitam memakai google yang sekarang berada di dahinya dengan lambing clan Uchiha di belakang jaketnya tapi kekagetan mereka semakin bertambah saat bola api super besar itu hilang karena satu teknik.

"**Mangekyou Technique: Kamui"**

Setelah berkata seperti itu, orang berambut spike itu menyerap bola api tersebut dalam sebuah pusaran. Inabi menyadari itu dengan segera, karena di Clannya dulu yang bisa memakai teknik seperti itu hanya satu orang dia adalah adik sepupunya, karena teknik yang dilakukan itu bukan teknik sembarangan di Clannya. Kamui nama teknik itu, salah satu teknik yang di takuti di Clan Uchiha selain Amaterasu dan Susano'o, dan lagi hanya pemakai teknik Kamuilah yang bisa mengendalikan Bijuu yang turun temurun di turunkan di clan Uchiha yaitu, Juubi no Ookami.

.

"Lama tidak bertemu Inabi Nii-san, sepertinya kau sangat terdesak melawan Yashiro Nii-san dan orang itu" kata orang itu yang ternyata benar adalah Obito saat menoleh ke belakang.

"O..o..Obito? kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Inabi

"Tentu saja untuk menolongmu Nii-san" jawab Obito, sekarang saat Obito sepenuhnya menoleh ke belakang di kembali terkejut melihat mata Obito.

"Obito, kau.. sudah bisa membangkitkan Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan?" Tanya Inabi lagi, "Tentu saja Nii-san, tapi sekarang kita harus melumpuhkan mereka dan segera pergi dari sini" jawab Obito, tapi Kakashi memotongnya "Hey Obito, jangan bersantai santai sekarang di depan kita sekarang sedang berdiri musuh utama kita" sambil menoleh ke arah Inabi "Ehh iya kau benar, hey kalian cepat pegang bahuku. Setelah aku menyerang mereka kita segera pergi dengan teleport" balas Obito nyengir. Mereka semua hanya memegang bahu Obito dengan tegang, lalu Obito langsung mengucapkan dua teknik secara bergantian.

"**Fire Elemen Master: Flame Tornado"**

"**Mangekyou Technique: Kamui"**

Setelah kedua teknik itu diucapkan Obito menyemburkan api berbentuk tornado mengarah Yashiro serta Shiro lalu dengan cepat menghilang dalam sebuah teleport berbentuk pusaran. Yashiro melihat itu dengan pandangan datar, dan bergumam

"**Amaterasu"**

Dengan sendirinya pusaran api tersebut terbakar oleh api hitam dari Yashiro sampai terbakar habis. "Hmm sepertinya mereka kabur" kata Shiro "Tapi itu tak penting kita harus segera menangkap Sanbi" balas Yashiro, dengan itu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke kirigakure

.

Di perbatasan Kumo

Hutan di perbatasan Kumo terlihat hancur dan terbakar oleh api ungu yang di sebabkan pertarungan keempat orang dengan jubah sama, yang pertama adalah Hidan yang tubuhnya sudah berubah menjadi hitam putih dan Kakuzu yang sudah kehilangan dua jantungnya yang berelemen air dan petir sementara lawan mereka masih berdiri dengan kokoh yang satu berambut merah darah dengan mata violet bernama Arashii dan yang kedua berambut hitam pekat berpupil mata merah darah dan beriris merah dengan sedikit terang.

"Kuro kau terlalu lama bermain main dengan mereka, lebih baik habisi saja dengan cepat. Jika begini sikapmu semakin mirip dengan Shiro, dan apa kau tidak lelah memakai Shinigami Eye" kata Arashii

"Hmm tentu saja karena aku adalah kembarannya dan perkataanmu yang kedua sama sekali tidak" jawab Kuro santai, lalu mereka berdua melihat ke arah musuhnya yang sudah terengan engah.

"Hey Arashii cepat habisi mereka dengan rantai rantaimu" ujar Kuro, sedangkan Arashii hanya mengangguk dan menggerakan rantainya mengarah ke Kakuzu dan Hidan dengan kecepatan tinggi tapi rantai rantai tersebut tiba tiba hancur saat muncul pusaran angin di depannya dan setelah angin itu menghilang memperlihatkan seseorang bernama Naruto. Tapi Naruto cukup kaget melihat lawannya.

"Ohh jadi sekarang aku bertemu dengan keponakanku Naruto" ujar Arashii

"Tidak kusangka Arashii Jii-san, kau menjadi anggota Akatsuki setelah kehancuran Uzushio dan meninggalkan kaa-san sendirian di Konoha" balas Naruto

"Hmm tapi sepertinya pertemuan kita harus berakhir sampai di sini dulu" ujar Arashii, Kuro hanya kaget dengan perkataan Arashii dan bertanya,

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Arashii?" Tanya Kuro heran

"Nanti akan kujelaskan" balas Arashii lalu mereka menghilang dalam kobaran api ungu.

Naruto berjalan menuju ke Kakuzu dan Hidan, mereka langsung bersiaga melihat pergerakan Naruto tapi posisi siaga mereka langsung berubah menjadi santai saat Naruto berkata "Hey tenanglah, aku bukan musuh kalian. Tapi kalian ikut aku kita harus segera ke Amegakure", Hidan dan Kakuzu mau tidak mau harus menurut karena mereka sudah terluka sangat parah dan mereka segera menghilang dalam pusaran angin.

.

.

Amegakure, Di depan markas Akatsuki

Sudah terlihat beberapa orang yaitu, Naruko, Jiraiya, Sasori, Deidara, Obito, Kakashi, Inabi, dan Kisame. Mereka sedang menunggu seseorang, tiba tiba muncul pusaran angin di depan mereka, dan mereka tahu bahwa dialah orang yang di tunggu dia adalah Naruto yang datang bersama Hidan dan Kakuzu.

"Nii-san, kau lama" ujar Naruko

"Maaf Ako-chan, sekarang ayo kita masuk ke dalam markas akatuski" balas Naruto

"Tapi Naruto-san pintu markas Akatsuki hanya bisa di buka dari dalam oleh ketua kami, Pain" jawab Inabi

"Ohh kalau begitu tinggal hancurkan saja kan gampang" kata Naruto

"Tapi bagaimana menghancurkannya un, dengan bom terkuatku C3 saja tidak bisa" potong Deidara

"Kalau itu serahkan saja kepadaku" ucap Naruto, Naruto berjalan santai hingga di depan pintu batu Akatsuki lalu dia masuk ke dalam mode senjutsunya yaitu King Eagle dan dia segera mengumpulkan energy elemen angin warna biru muda di tangan kanannya lalu mengepalkan tangannya dan mengambil ancang ancang, lalu berteriak dengan keras.

"**Eagle Technique: Sky Meteor"**

Naruto lalu memukulkan tangannya ke batu besar itu membuat batu besar itu hancur dengan seketika, membuat dua orang yang berada di dalam markas menjadi sangat kaget dan enam anggota Akatsuki yang berada di luar juga sangat kaget karena baru kali ini ada yang dapat menghancurkan pintu markas Akatsuki selain ketua mereka. Mereka yang di dalam akan menyerang kalau tidak melihat anggota mereka yang lain, mantan gurunya Jiraiya dan Jinchuriki Kyuubi bersama orang yang menghancurkan pintu itu.

"Hey ketua jangan marah dulu karena mereka berlima, ingin berbicara serius dengan kita juga alas an kenapa saat kau memberikan misi ada orang yang menyerang kita dengan jubah sama seperti kita" teriak Kisame, Pain mendengar itu menjadi tenang dan segera berkata "Baik kalau itu mau kalian, kita bicara di ruangan pribadiku" balas Pain.

.

.

Ruang Pribadi Pain/Nagato

"Jadi apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Pain to the point

"Sebelumnya namaku Naruto, aku ingin menjelaskan tentang kenapa ada orang orang berjubah sama dengan kalian dan menyerang kalian dan jangan potong perkataanku nanti" kata Naruto berhenti sebentar, lalu melanjutkan "Sebenarnya yang menyerang kalian adalah Akatsuki, mereka adalah Akatsuki yang asli dan kalian yang tergabung dalam organisasi ini hanyalah boneka dari akatsuki asli. Lalu tujuan kalian untuk menangkap bijuu itu adalah hal yang salah, karena dengan terkumpulnya ke-10 bijuu maka ketua dari Akatsuki asli akan membangkitkan tiga belas iblis yang membawa awal kehancurkan bagi dunia. Lalu alasan kalian di serang karena mereka sudah tidak membutuhkan kalian lagi sebagai boneka mereka dan lagi jika kalian Missing-Nin Rank S maka musuh kalian adalah Missing-Nin Rank SS yang kekuatannya jauh berbeda di atas kalian dan juga mempunyai teknik mata yang lebih kuat dari pada Rinnegan milik Nagato. Lalu karena adanya ini, kami menawarkan bukan aku Naruto Namikaze sebagai pemimpin Wind Army ingin menawarkan aliansi dengan organisasi ini dan menawarkan nama baru untuk organisasi ini. Juga organisasi ini akan menjadi tangan kanan Wind Army juga teman kami untuk menghentikan Ryuugami Uchiha berserta anak buahnya dan Madara Uchiha" jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

Mereka semua sudah terekjut akan fakta itu dan mereka tambah semakin terkejut dengan fakta terakhir bahwa reinkarnasi pemimpin Wind Army di zaman dahulu, Icarus telah berada di depan mereka dan menawarkan aliansi. Pain yang segera sadar dari keterkejutannya langsung membalas perkataan Naruto.  
"Jika kami bersedia beraliansi dengan kalian apa yang akan kami dapatka?" Tanya Pain  
"Dengar Nagato, jika kau setuju aku akan menghidupkan kembali sahabatmu yaitu Yahiko" jawab Naruto

"Apa itu benar?" Tanya Nagato asli yang keluar dari ruangan khususnya

"Benar, sekarang baringkan tubuh tendo di depanku dan lepas semua perincingnya" jelas Naruto, Nagato hanya menuruti kemauan Naruto dan melepas semua perincing di wajah Tendo yang merupakan jasad Yahiko. Setelah semua perincing di lepas Naruto segera melakukan tugasnya.

"**Forbidden Technique: **"

Dengan segera di atas jasad Yahiko muncul sebuah Hexagram dan keluarlah jiwa dari Yahiko dan dengan cepat masuk ke dalam jasadnya. Yahiko segera terbangun dengan perasaan yang sangat bingung tapi kebalikannya Nagato dan Konan yang melihat itu merasakan senang yang amat sangat karena bisa melihat sahabatnya setelah sekian lama. Dengan perasaan yang masing bingung dan linglung Yahiko bertanya, "Ada apa ini? Bukannya aku sudah mati? Tapi kenapa aku ada di sini?" ujarnya pada diri sendiri tapi seseorang yang dikenalnya langsung menjawab "Kau telah di hidupkan kembali Yahiko, dan selamat datang di dunia kembali" jawab Nagato dengan hati terharu sekaligus senang "Nagato? Lalu siapa yang membangkitkanku? Aku ingin sangat berterima kasih pada orang itu" Tanya Yahiko "Dia ada di sebelahmu" jawab Nagato, Yahiko segera menoleh kea rah Naruto dan dengan mata Rinnegannya dia merasakan pancaran kekuatan yang sangat besar dari Naruto.

"Kenalkan aku Naruto," kata Naruto

"Aku Yahiko, terima kasih ya Naruto-san karena kau telah membangitkanku kembali ke dunia ini" ujar Yahiko sambil berterima kasih

"Sama-sama Yahiko-san, ayo kita ke Konoha sekarang karena tempat ini berbahaya" kata Naruto tapi dalam batinnya naruto sedikit bingung 'Jika hanya menteleport 5 orang saja mungkin bisa dengan mode biasa tapi ini 14 orang, jikalau begini harus pakai mode itu'.

"Bagaimana Naruto, apa bisa kita segera pergi?" Tanya Kakashi

"Hum, oke tapi kalian kelilingilah tubuhku secara melingkar. Karena yang kuteleport sekarang ini orang yang cukup banyak" jawabnya, mereka semua hanya memejamkan mata lalu keluar tekanan energy yang sangat besar dari tubuhnya.

"**Wind God Mode"**

Gumam Naruto lalu fisiknya berubah seperti saat memakai King Mode hanya saja tekanan energy yang di keluarkan Naruto sekarang sangatlah berbeda jauh saat memakai King Mode, Naruko dan Obito yang menyadari perbedaan kekuatan itu hanya shock. Naruto membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan Fumetsu Reygannya, sementara itu Inabi, Nagato, dan Yahiko melihat mata Naruto semakin kaget ternyata orang di depan mereka ini adalah pemegang kekuatan mata 'Reygan The Holy Eye', dari pada semakin kaget Nagato segera bertanya.

"Naruto-san, bukannya matamu itu adalah… **Reygan The Holy Eye**?" Tanya Nagato

"Itu benar Nagato-san, memang akulah pemilik mata ini" jawab Naruto

"Tapi apa kau juga pemilik dari mata '**Reygan The Cursed Eye**'?" Tanya nagato lagi

"Untuk pertanyaan kedua, aku jawab iya. Tapi sampai saat ini aku belum bisa mengendalikan Reygan The Cursed Eye itu" jelas Naruto, Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya "Dari pada banyak bicara lagi sebaiknya kita cepat pergi, **Forbidden Technique: Wind God Teleport**".

Tubuh Naruto dan lainnya di selimuti aura berwarna biru muda lalu sebuah pusaran angin mengelilingi mereka dan mereka menghilang dalam pusaran angin tersebut.

.

.

.

Di atas atap Konoha Art Academy

Sebuah pusaran angin yang cukup besar muncul di tempat itu tapi tidak berlangsung lama setelah pusarang tersebut menghilang terlihatlah 14 orang di sana, 9 orang anggota Akatsuki dan 5 orang warga Konoha.

"Selamat datang di Konoha" sambut Naruto

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Naruto-san" jawab Inabi

"Ahh biasa saja Inabi-san, dari pada itu sebaiknya kita segera ke kantor kage, karena dengan kemunculan kalian para tetua brengsek itu pasti akan segera mengadakan pertemuan" balas Naruto yang tetap dalam Wind God Modenya, mereka semua hanya mengagguk lalu menghilang lagi dengan teleport Naruto dan mereka muncul di depan pintu ruangan kage.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk!" terdengar suara dari dalam yang menyuruh mereka masuk setelah Naruto mengetuk pintu itu, saat pintu itu terbuka di dalam ada Tsunade Senju serta Minato Namikaze yang di dalam terkejut melihat siapa yang membuka pintu.

"Naruto, Naruko" ujar Minato lalu memeluk dua anaknya

"Ternyata kalian telah kembali dari latihan kalian, dan siapa orang orang di belakang kalian?" Tanya Tsunade, setelah melepas pelukan Minato Naruto segera menjawab dan menjelaskan, "Mereka adalah Akatsuki Baa-san, lebih tepatnya mereka adalah boneka dari Akatsuki yang asli" jelas Naruto "Lalu apa maksudmu Naruto, membawa mereka semua?" Tanya Tsunade Naruto menjawab "Mereka akan menjadi warga Konoha dan menjadi tangan kanan Wind Army" Tsunade cukup terkejut dengan jawaban Naruto tapi langsung tersenyum tipis dan memabalas "Sekarang kita ke ruang rapat, Kuma!" perintah Tsunade, muncul seorang anbu entah dari mana.

"Ada apa Tsunade-sama?" Tanya Anbu Kuma hormat sambil berlutut

"Cepat beritahu para tetua, pemimpin para clan, serta civilian council sekarang akan di adakan rapat di ruang rapat. Laksanakan tugasmu cepat" perintah Tsunade

"Baik Tsunade-sama" jawab Kuma lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap

"Nah kalian semua juga kau Minato kita ke ruangan rapat" ujar Tsunade lalu memimpin jalan mereka.

.

.

Ruang rapat 15 menit kemudian

Di ruangan tersebut telah ramai akan civilian council dan para pemimpin Clan juga Tsunade dan Minato serta ke-9 anggota akatsuki di kanannya dan JiraObiKakaNaruNaru di kanan Minato. Keramaian itu berhenti saat Koharu, Homura, dan Danzou serta Root miliknya memasuki ruangan dan menempati singgasana milik mereka. Tsunade segera membuka rapat tersebut.

"Rapat di mulai. Rapat kali ini kita akan membahas tentang penyerahan kepemimpinan Wind Army kepada Naruto dan orang orang yang di sampingku untuk menjadi warga Konoha" jelas Tsunade tegas

"Menurutku itu terlalu terburu buru Tsunade, karena belum tentu bocah bernama Naruto itu adalah Reinkarnasi Icarus, dan lagi siapa mereka bersembilan itu?" Kata Danzou tajam. Tiba tiba Naruto berdiri dan berkata,

"Kau perlu bukti apa orang tua, kalau aku adalah Reinkarnasi dari dia" kata Naruto

"Kau hanyalah bocah lemah serta bodoh, jadi tidak mungkin reinkarnasi dari 'Dia' adalah kau bocah" sekarang yang menjawab Koharu. Sedangkat Naruto sudah geram mendengar perkataan tetua idiot itu hanya mengeluarkan Killing Intent yang sangat besar bahkan lebih besar dari Killing Intent milik Juubi.

"Jadi apa maumu tetua idiot" Tanya Naruto tajam, dan semua yang berada di ruangan itu hanya terkaget karena baru kali ini ada yang berani memanggil tetua mereka dengan sebutan 'Idiot'.

"Apa kau bilang bocah, jangan kurang ajar kau, cepat jawab aku siapa ke Sembilan orang itu" keras Danzou, Naruto sudah sangat marah memperlihatkan Fumetsu Reygannya tapi berwarna merah itu adalah Reygan The Cursed Eye.

"Hey dengar aku baik baik tetua idiot, mereka adalah Akatsuki. Organisasi yang paling di takuti, tapi sekarang mereka adalah bawahanku dan warga konoha yang sah dengan atau tanpa persetujuan kalian mereka resmi menjadi warga Konoha" jawab Naruto sambil menahan emosi dan mengeluarkan Killing Intent yang lebih besar.

"Apa kau bilang bocah, kau tidak tahu diri. Kau tidak punya wewenang atas keputusan yang di ambil, Anbu cepat tangkap dia" balas Homura tapi tak ada satu pun anggota Anbu yang bereaksi,membuat Homura menjadi geram "Hey kalian tuli atau apa, cepat tangkap mereka kuperintahkan" geram Homura tapi naruto langsung memotong perkataannya "Kau tahu Idiot, aku sebagai ketua serta raja dari Wind Army memiliki wewenang yang lebih tinggi dari para kage atau pun tetua idiot seperti kalian" potong Naruto santai tanpa emosi seperti tadi sambil memperlihatkan warna matanya yang berbeda, yang kanan adalah Fumetsu Reygan warna biru yang di sebut **Reygan The Holy Eye** sementara mata kirinya memperlihatkan Fumetsu Reygan warna mereah darah atau yang di sebut dengan **Reygan The Cursed Eye**. Semua orang melihat perubahan mata Naruto hanya tercengan karena dua mata legenda yang kekuatannya jauh di atas Rinnegan sekarang berada di hadapan mereka semua, lalu Homura merasa sedikit menyesali perkataannya dan segera menyadari bahwa dia tidak memiliki daya apa apa jika berhadapan dengan ketua Wind Army. Tapi tiba tiba Danzou menyahut,

"Tsunade-sama, karena di sini sudah ada Jinchuriki Juubi dan Kyuubi aku ingin mereka di masukan ke dalam Anbu Root dan dilatih agar bisa menjadi senjata perang milik Konoha" sahut Danzou, tapi yang menjawab adalah Naruto.

"Hey tua Bangka aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan adikku masuk dan dilatih menjadi Root, dan jika kau ingin menggunakan kekerasan aku bisa membunuhmu sekarang juga" jawab Naruto, sementara itu Danzou langsung ciut mendengar jawaban Naruto dan merasakan tekanan yang lebih kuat dari Naruto.

"Benar kata Naruto, aku juga tidak mengijinkan hal tersebut" ujar Minato

"Jadi rapat ini selesai sampai di sini," ujar Tsunade tegas

"Akatsuki sekarang bukan nama organisasi kalian lagi, tetapi nama organisasi kalian sekarang adalah **Secret Guardian**. Dan mulai sekarang kalian akan tinggal di Namikaze Mansion, karena Mansion milik Tou-san sangat besar jadi pastinya cukup untuk menampung kalian dan menjadi markas kita" jelas Naruto, mereka bersembilan mendengar itu hanya tersenyum senang dan berteriak bersama.

"YOOOSSAAAAHHHH," teriak mereka kompak.

Tapi ini baru awal di mana perang dan kehancuran akan di mulai, dan bagaimanakah kelanjutannya? Penasaran? Ikutin ajah jalan ceritanya

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N :

Hufft akhirnya selesai juga, dan yang pengen tahu gimana bentuk MSnya Inabi dan Fumetsu Sharingannya Naruto silahkan buka link di bawah ini yah

. ?fbid=184995448367768&set=a.104101606457153.1073741827.100005719413030&type=1&theater (Gambar MSnya inabi ada di gambar urutan ketiga dari atas dan gambarnya kan berderet tiga, gambar kedua setelah tanda silang itu bentuk MSnya Inabi)

. ?fbid=183372385196741&set=pcb.183372455196734&type=1&theater (Buka ini link trus itu gambarnya Fumetsu Reygan Naruto, klo buat Fumetsu Reygan yang Reygan The Holy eye bentuknya kyk gbr Cuma warna biru)

Sekian dan terimakasih, maaf kalo masih ada salah salah kata.

Kyk biasa akhir kata saya minta REVIEWnya

**Wind Hyperion Logout**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**DESCLAIMER : Semua char naruto adalah milik Kishimoto sensei jadi saya tidak berhak mengakuinya tapi cerita ini dan OC yang muncul tetap menjadi punya saya**

**GENRE : Romance & Adventure**

**Raiting : T semi M (mungkin)**

**Pairing : Naruto x Hinata, Naruko x Sasuke (masih kemungkinan)**

**Warning : Typo, abal, kata ancur se ancur2nya, SKMS (sistem kebut dan mikir semalem)**

**Maaf kalo chapter sblmnya masih kurang panjang dan memuaskan, maklum author pemula**

"**BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA, SILAHKAN PENCET TOMBOL BACK. SAYA TIDAK KEBERATAN JIKA ANDA TIDAK BERKENAN DENGAN FIC SAYA"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Normal POV

Di sebuah tempat, yang tidak di ketahui keberadaannya sepuluh orang anggota Akatsuki terlihat melingkari sebuah patung berbentuk naga, mereka seperti sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang amat sangat serius. Tapi kalau dilihat yang kita kenali hanya beberapa orang yaitu, Arashii, Shiro, Kuro, Mukade, Yashiro, Hiruko, dan ketua mereka Ryuugami. Sedangkan di ruangan itu masih ada empat orang lagi yang wajahnya tertutupi oleh gelap juga topeng.

"Bagaimana dengan tugas yang kuberikan pada kalian untuk menangkap Ichibi, Nibi, dan Sanbi?" Tanya sang ketua Ryuugami

"Kami hanya berhasil menangkap Nibi dan Sanbi ketua, karena saat itu Ichibi berada di Konoha karena suatu alas an. Jadi hanya desa Suna saja yang di porak porandakan" jawab Kuro

"Hn, lalu dimana mereka sekarang Kuro?" Tanya Ryuugami lagi

"Mereka berada di ruang ekstrak dan sekarang munkin ekstrak itu sudah selesai" jawab Shiro

"Kerja bagus, sekarang Kuro, Shiro kalian bangkitkan iblis tingkat satu dan dua dengan kekuatan Nibi dan Sanbi" perintah sang ketua

"Apa tidak terlalu terburu buru, Ryuugami sama?" Tanya anggota lain bernama Rikudou

"Tak apa Rikudou, aku hanya ingin memberikan ancaman awal untuk lima Negara elemental. Dan membuat mereka tunduk di hadapan kita" balas sang ketua

"Baik kalau begitu Ryuugami sama" jawab Shiro & Kuro kompak

.

Di Ruangan Ekstrak

"Shiro lebih baik jangan kau nonaktifkan Emperor Eye mu" kata Kuro

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Shiro

"Ini hana untuk berjaga saja dan menyembunyikan indentitas kita, agar dia tidak tahu kalau kita dari Clan 'Itu'" balas Kuro

"Aku tahu, tapi menurutmu apa yang kita lakukan ini sudah benar" Tanya Shiro lagi, "Aku tidak yakin akan hal itu, tapi ini semua demi kebaikan" jawab Kuro. Kuro dan Shiro mengaktifkan teknik mata mereka lagi lalu memulai proses untuk membangkitkan dua dari 13 iblis yaitu iblis tingkat satu dan dua, mereka melakukan itu dengan waktu cukup lama sampai muncul dua jasad di hadapan mereka lalu muncul dua roh dan masuk kedalam masing masing jasad. Jasad yang pertama terlihat seperti samurai dengan zirah lengkap seperti samurai jepang jaman dulu, mempunyai dua katana masing masing berada di pinggangnya dia adalah Iblis tingkat satu Kamikaze dan dia memiliki sosok salah satu samurai yang di takuti pada jaman dulu, lalu iblis tingkat dua terlihat jauh berbeda dengan iblis tingkat satu, iblis ini memakai baju putih dengan jaket putih juga celana putih dan memiliki penampilan seperti pendeta di tambah matanya yang berwarna hitam legam panta pupil memberikan kesan sangar pada iblis satu ini karena penampilannya lebih mirip manusia dari pada iblis.

"Iblis Kamikaze dan Iblis Yuko ikut kami berdua, karena ketua kami ingin bertemu dengan kalian" kata Shiro dingin

"Memangnya siapa kalian berani member perintah pada kami?" Tanya Yuko

"Aku Shiro dan dia adalah kembaranku, Kuro" jawab Shiro sambil menunjuk Kuro, kedua iblis itu hanya saling pandang lalu berjalan mengikuti Kuro dan Shiro

.

"Ohh jadi kalian sudah selesai" ucap Ryuugami saat melihat dua Iblis datang ke hadapannya

"Sudah ketua" jawab Kuro

"Selamat datang di dunia kami, Iblis Kamikaze dan Iblis Yuko" seru Ryuugami

"Memangnya siapa kau dan kenapa kau mengenal kami" Tanya Kamikaze

"Aku Ryuugami Uchiha ketua dari organisasi ini, dan untuk pertanyaan kedua siapa yang tidak mengenal kalian. Semua orang di dunia ini mengenal kalian sebagai anggota dari 13 ibils pengikut setia Hyperion-sama" jelasnya

"Hmm jadi apa maumu membangkitkan kami?" sekarang Yuko yang bertanya

"Kami meminta bantuan kalian untuk memporak porandakan 5 negara elemental" jelas Ryuugami "Sekaligus menunggu ke bangkitan Hyperion-sama" lanjutnya. "Hmm menarik, jadi kapan kami bisa mulai?" Tanya Yuko "Lima hari dari sekarang, jadi saat ini kau bisa mngumpulkan tenagamu lagi" kata Ryuugami.

.

.

.

.

Konohagakure, Namikaze Mansion

"Ada apa kau mengumpulkan kami Naruto-sama" Tanya Nagato saat mereka dan anggota Secret Guardian lainnya di kumpulkan

"Aku ingin mengatakan beberapa hal, yang pertama aku akan mengangkat Obito sebagai ketua Secret Guardian" jelas Naruto, dan mereka tidak bingung akan keputusan Naruto.

"Yang kedua aku akan memberikan misi pada kalian, misinya adalah membawa Jinchuriki dari para Bijuu di luar Konoha untuk kalian bawa ke sini karena mereka akan kuberi perlindungan khusus" jelas Naruto

"Kenapa begitu Naruto-sama?" Tanya Yahiko

"Karena Akatsuki sudah memulai pergerakan dan dari info yang kudapatkan dari mata mataku, mereka sudah membangkitkan iblis tingkat satu dan dua" jawab Naruto

"Tapi memangnya ada apa dengan iblis yang bilang itu Naruto-sama bukannya mereka hanya dua iblis tingkat terlemah dari 13 iblis, lalu apa hubungannya dengan para Bijuu?" Tanya Yahiko

"Mungkin mereka memang benar dua terlemah, tapi mereka berdua cukup kuat untuk memporak porandakan satu Negara elemental dan hubungannya dengan bijuu adalah mereka akan memakai cakra Bijuu untuk membangkitkan seluruh 13 iblis. Lalu tugas kalian sekarang temukan orang bernama Utakata, Roushi, Han, dan Fuu, aku akan bagi kelompok untuk misi ini dan setiap kelompok berisi dua orang. Yang pertama Inabi dan Obito, kalian pergi cari Utakata, lalu kedua Nagato dan Yahiko kalian cari Fuu, ketiga Kisame dan Hidan kalian cari Roushi, dan terakhir Konan juga Deidara kalian cari Han. Kalian akan mencarinya dengan elang mata mataku, lalu kalian akan kuberi kunai teleport milikku" jelas Naruto sambil menyerahkan kunai teleport miliknya ke empat kelompok tersebut, "Kunai ini bernama Azure Kunai, bentuknya sama seperti Hiraishin kunai kalian bisa lihat juga terdapat segel dengan kertas biru di gagangnya, untuk menggunakannya kalian tinggal goyangkan saja kunai itu maka kalian dan jinchuriki dari keempat itu akan ikut berteleport bersama kalian ke tempat ini, jika kalian mengerti berangkat sekarang" perintah Naruto , mereka yang di beri perintah hanya mengangguk lalu menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap bersama elang milik Naruto dan di sana hanya tersisa Kakuzu dan Sasori/

"Untuk kalian berdua aku punya misi juga" ujar Naruto

"Apa itu Naruto-sama?" Tanya Sasori

"Kalian berdua pergi ke Suna, karena saat ini Suna sedang kritis karena serangan Akatsuki. Jika kalian di tanya siapa kalian jawab saja anggota Wind Army, sekarang laksanakan" perintah Naruto

"Ha'i Naruto-sama" hormat KakuSaso seraya menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Sementara itu selepas mereka semua pergi, naruto masih terdiam di tempat itu dan memikirkan sesuatu 'Sepertinya hari dimana perang besar itu semakin mendekat dengan bangkitnya iblis tingkat satu dan dua, juga reinkarnasi dari pemimpin Golden Army saat ini adalah orang terkuat semasa Hashirama-sama yaitu Madara Uchiha dia di berkati seluruh kekuatan pemimpin Golden Army juga kekuatan sang pencipta Kronos. Kalau begini aku tidak bisa hanya mengandalkan kekuatan dari Icarus saja, aku harus berlatih agar lebih kuat, agar tidak ada hal yang tidak mengenakan terjadi pada keluargaku dan orang yang aku cintai, Hinata' selepas membatin Naruto keluar dari mansion dan berlajan menuju Hutan Kematian.

Di tempat lain yaitu Traning Ground Hyuga Mansion memperlihatkan dua bersaudara Hyuga anak dari Hiashi Hyuga sedang berlatih tanding, mereka adalah Hinata dan Hanabi. Kakak beradik itu terlihat serius yah walau pun itu pertarungan berat sebelah karena Hanabi terlihat lebih unggul dari Hinata. Yah Hiashi yang melihat Hanabi dengan senyuman sangat puas tapi saat melihat Hinata yang ada di pikiran Hiashi adalah kata 'memalukan clan Hyuga' di saat bersamaan Hanabi menyerang Hinata dengan teknik spesial clan Hyuga.

"**Hyuga Special Technique: Jyukken**" teriak Hanabi lantang sambil memukulkan telapak tangannya yang sudah teraliri cakra ke perut Hinata membuat Hinata terlempar hingga menabrak dinding pembatas clan Hyuga.

BRUUUK  
BRAAKK  
Hiashi menghampiri Hinata dengan wajah datar seolah tidak perduli dengan Hinata dan berkata "Kau hanyalah aib clan Hyuga, sekarang aku jadi ragu kalau kau bisa menjadi Heiress Clan Hyuga selanjutnya. Tapi sekarang aku akan menjadikan Hanabi Heiress Clan Hyuga di saat dia siap nanti dan bukannya kau" dengan tajam Hiashi berkata seperti itu seraya meninggalkan Hinata dan beralih ke Hanabi. Reaksi Hinata, tentu dia amat sangat sedih tapi tak berlangsung lama dia langsung pingsan dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah segar dari mulutnya. Hiashi dan Hanabi melihat itu tidak peduli dan masuk ke Hyuga Mansion.

Di saat bersamaan Naruto yang melintasi Hyuga Mansion tidak sengaja melihat kejadian itu hanya tersenyum sedih karena melihat gadis yang di cintainya di perlakukan bagai bukan anak kandung oleh Hiashi, sebenarnya Naruto tau itu adalah metode Hiashi untuk melatih Hinata agar menjadi kuat tapi menurut Naruto itu metode yang sangat salah dan bukannya membuat Hinata semakin kuat malah membuat Hinata makin tersiksa. Naruto segera ke tempat Hinata pingsan lalu menggendongnya ala Bridal Style dan berteleport ke Hutan Kematian.

Di hutan kematian, Naruto dan Hinata sekarang berada, mereka berdua sekarang duduk di bawah pohon rindang dan tempat mereka sekarang adalah padang rumput di hiasi dengan padang bunga di beberapa tempat. Jika ada warga Konoha selain Naruto yang ke sini mungkin mereka akan sangat takjub karena di bagian belakang hutan kematian ada tempat seperti ini. Kembali ke Naruto, dia membaringkan kepala Hinata di dadanya lalu menyalurkan aura berwarna biru ke tubuh Hinata seraya bergumam "**Hidden Technique: Wind Healer** " aura berwarna biru tersebut menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Hinata dan menyembuhkan luka luka yang di terimanya saat berlatih dengan adiknya. Naruto kembali memandang Hinata dengan tatapan sedih, kenapa gadis yang ia cintai bisa mendapatkan nasib yang seperti ini di keluarganya. Tapi Naruto berjanji dia akan melindungi gadisnya sekuat tenaga dan jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu pun pada Hinata saat ini atau pun di masa depan nanti. Melihat wajah Hinata, Naruto yang tadinya sedih sekarang tersenyum cukup senang karena wajah Hinata bisa menenangkan dirinya, dengan sedikit nekat Naruto mengecup bibir mungil Hinata perlahan dan lembut

CUP

Lalu dengan cepat melepaskannya, dia tau yang dia lakukan ini salah tapi dia sudah tak bisa menahannya 'Maafkan aku Hime karena sembarangan menyentuhmu tapi ini ku lakukan untuk menyalurkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya, kalau aku mencintaimu' batin Naruto saat melihat Hinata.

Tiba tiba saja waktu di sekitar mereka berhenti, Naruto menjadi bingung. Naruto meyandarkan Hinata di batang pohon tempat dia bersandar tadi lalu mensummon Icarus dengan wujud manusia berkepala elang.

"**Summoning Technique: Icarus**"

Icarus muncul dalam kepulan asap, dengan cepat Naruto langsung bertanya pada Icarus, "Hey apa mungkin Hinata-Hime menjadi reinkarnasi dari salah satu temanmu Icarus?" Tanya Naruto, "Aku juga tidak tahu, lebih baik sekarang kita berdua tunggu saja sebentar" jawab Icarus. Beberapa saat mereka menunggu tiba tiba saja muncul pusaran bunga di depan Naruto dan Icarus lalu setelah berhenti memperlihatkan seorang wanita dengan rambut biru seperti Hinata memakai Kimono putih dengan corak bunga sakura dan bermata biru laut melihat mereka berdua.

"Kau Yuki, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Icarus

"Kau mengenal dia Icarus?" Tanya Naruto penasaran

"Di Yuki, pemimpin dari Water Army" jawab Icarus tapi sebelum Naruto bertanya Yuki mendahuliinya

"Aku ke sini karena terpanggil dari ketulusan gadis berambut Indigo itu" jawab Yuki seraya menunjuk Hinata

"Jadi Hinata adalah Reinkarnasimu Yuki-sama?" Tanya Naruto

"Tak usah terlalu formal bocah, dan iya adalah jawabannya. Dia adalah pemegang kekuatan Kristal Amethys, aku ke sini bertugas untuk membangkitkan kekuatannya dan seluruh memory itu, jadi untuk melatihnya ku serahkan padamu bocah, dank au Icarus bantu dia" jelas Yuki

"Tapi kenapa begitu Yuki? Bukannya kau tersegel dalam tubuh gadis itu?" Tanya Icarus, "Itu benar Icarus, tapi kekuatanku belum sepenuhnya bangkit. Jadi aku tidak bisa seenak hatiku muncul seperti kau elang aneh" jawab Yuki. Icarus hanya menghela nafas lagi lagi Yuki memanggilnya seperti itu, "Kalau begitu aku akan pergi dulu, saat gadis itu bangun pasti dia akan menanyakan tentang ingatannya di saat itu kau bocah kuning, jelaskanlah semuanya" kata Yuki lagi sebelum menghilang menjadi debu.

"Jadi Icarus, bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Naruto

"Sudah laksanakan saja perintah Yuki" jawab Icarus

Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan yah melaksanakan perintah yang di berikan Yuki.

[ Time Skip 1 minggu ]

Satu minggu setelah kemunculan dan kebangkitan dari reinkarnasi Water Army yaitu Hinata, tentu saja si empunya yaitu Hinata merasa sangat kaget karena dirinya yang di anggap lemah oleh ayah dan clannya adalah reinkarnasi pemimpin Water Army. Karena hal ini Naruto yang notabenenya orang yang di sukainya melatih dirinya untuk menguasai semua teknik dari pemimpin Water Army sebelumnya dan tentu saja hal ini membuat mereka menjadi semakin dekat lalu sekarang hubungan mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih karena Naruto sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya empat hari yang lalu, tapi tentang Hinata adalah reinkarnasi dari pemimpin Water Army masih di rahasiakan Naruto dari desa dan Clan Hyuga karena Naruto tidak mau hal buruk terjadi pada Hinata.

Hari ini Naruto dan Hinata telah selesai dari latihan rutin mereka, setelah mengantar Hinata, Naruto segera ke hutan kematian lagi untuk berlatih menyempurnakan kemampuan barunya yaitu '**Blue Eagle Mode**' dalam mode ini Naruto dapat memunculkan sayap elang warna biru dengan corak emas di punggungnya mempunyai dua pedang dan mempunyai dua pistol yang menembakan api biru, menurut Icarus mode ini masih belum sempurna karena Naruto hanya bisa memunculkan dua sayap di punggungnya padahal titik tertinggi dari teknik ini naruto bisa memunculkan 6 sayap di punggungnya yang berwarna biru. Sekarang naruto kembali ke hutan kematian lalu membuat barrier pelindung di sekitarnya dan berlatih menggunakan **Blue Eagle Mode** agar bisa meningkatkan jumlah sayapnya.

"Hmm barrier sudah siap, baiklah kalau begitu. **Blue Eagle Mode** ON" ujar Naruto lalu memunculkan dua sayap biru besar di punggungnya, lalu di pinggang kanan dan kirinya terdapat pedang perak dengan logam admantium berukiran elang, dip aha kanan dan kirinya terdapat pistol miliknya, lalu sekarang Naruto memakai zirah warna biru batu sapphire, lalu matanya berubah menjadi biru semua tanpa pupil maupun iris mata. Selepas itu Naruto terbang tinggi lalu meneriakan sebuah teknik.

"**Wind Release: Wind Tornado**"

Naruto mengepakan kedua sayapnya dan membuat tornado yang meluncur dengan cepat ke sebuah batu besar, dan langsung menghancurkan batu itu sampai menjadi serpihan kecil,

"Masih belum cukup kalau begitu aku akan membuat sepuluh ribu bayangan akan ku suruh melawan diriku dengan clonku yang masuk mode senjutsu, baiklah. **Wind Release: Wind Clone**" ucapnya lalu Naruto membuat clon yang mirip dirinya di tanah dengan sudah masuk ke dalam senjutsu mode. Kemudian Naruto berteriak "Hey kalian semua, sekarang serang aku dengan seluruh teknik yang ada saat masuk mode senjutsu" teriak Naruto pada semua clonnya "Siap bos" teriak seluruh clon naruto (mulai skrg, clon naruto saya sebutin dengan nama 'N1' atau N berapa gitu lah soalnya klo di panggil clon Naruto bingung, kn clonnya banyak xDv).

Naruto mengambil kedua pedang dari sarungnya yang ada di pinggangnya lalu turun ke tanah dan bersiaga. N1 berlari ke naruto memegang Azure kunai di tangan kirinya lalu menebaskan kea rah Naruto tapi dengan cepat Naruto menghindar ke kanan dan menebaskan pedangnya ke bahu N1 membuat N1 langsung menghilang, N2, N3, N4, dan N5 dengan Azure kunai di tangan kanan mereka langsung melesat ke Naruto dan menyerang Naruto dengan brutal, tidak hanya bertahan dengan pedangnya Naruto langsung menebas kepala N2-5 dengan pedangnya yang membuat mereka menghilang. Dari ke jauhan N6 sampai N12 maju mengepung Naruto, kembali Naruto harus bertindak cepat setelah berhasil menangkis serangan 6 clonnya dengan mengaliri elemen angin ke pedangnya dan lagi lagi menebas kepala keenam clonnya secara horizontal dengan menutar tubuhnya.

Kali ini naruto yang maju kea rah clon clonnya, naruto dengan cepat menebas mereka dengan brutal, tapi sebelum clon Naruto membalas mereka sudah keburu di tebas dengan cepat oleh pedang Naruto yang sudah teraliri angin. Naruto terus menyerang clon clonnya dengan brutal dan ganas lalu meneriakan dua teknik sekaligus.

"**Wind Release: Speed Up**"

"**Wind Release: Twin Blade**"

Nama teknik yang pertama membuat kaki naruto di selimuti aura biru yang berfungsi menambah kecepatan bergerak Naruto hingga bisa menghabisi clon clon yang tersisa dengan kecepatan angin, lalu teknik yang kedua membuat pedang Naruto di selimuti angin yang sangat tebal lalu Naruto menebaskan pedangnya secara horizontal ke arah semua clonnya yang menyebabkan seluruh clon Naruto menghilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya tebasan Naruto juga saking kuatnya tebasan itu mengakibatkan hancurnya barrier miliknya.

Tapi sebelum Naruto melepas Blue Eagle Mode-nya dia merasakan tekanan energy yang sangat besar muncul bersamaan dengan kobaran api di depannya, setelah kobaran itu menghilang memperlihatkan Sasuke dengan memakai pakaiannya yang mirip kimono (kyk bajunya sasuke di naruto shippuden) membawa kusanagi di punggunya juga sekarang di telah berada dalam mode segel kutukannya dengan kulit berwarna abu abu, rambut menjadi panjang berwarna putih, terdapat tanda tambah di hidungnya, dan memiliki sayap berbentuk tangan di punggungnya, serta Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan miliknya (EMS sasuke bntuknya kyk di canon). Naruto hanya melihat sasuke dengan sedikit kaget dan sudah menduga perubahan fisik sasuke diakibatkan dari kekuatan segel kutukan yang di berikan orochimaru dan sepertinya sasuke juga sudah bisa mengendalikan kekuatan itu.

"Mau apa kau menemuiku Sasuke Uchiha?" tanya Naruto datar

"Heh, sinis sekali kau dobe. Aku ke sini ingin membalaskan kekalahanku saat di KAA dulu. Dan aku yakin kali ini pasti bisa mengalahkanmu" jawab Sasuke

"Jangan terlalu sombong Uchiha, kau bisa termakan oleh perkataanmu sendiri" balas Naruto sambil mengeratkan pegangannya di kedua pedanggnya.

Sasuke melesat ke arah dengan kusanagi yang berada di tangan kirinya lalu berusaha menebaskan pedang itu ke leher Naruto tapi dengan sigap Naruto menahan Kusanagi sasuke dengan pedangnya, lalu menendang perut Sasuke keras mengakibatkan sasuke terlempar cukup jauh ke belakang dan jatuh tersungkur.

DUUAAKK  
BRRUUUKK

'sial' batin Sasuke, tanpa berfikir dia langsung berlari ke Naruto dengan kusanaginya yang sudah terlapisi cakra elemen api dan petir sekaligua. Naruto cukup terkejut tapi dia juga melakukan hal yang sama yaitu mengaliri cakra elemen angin ke pedang kanannya dan cakra elemen es ke pedang kirinya, saat Sasuke menebaskan pedangnya secara vertical kearah Naruto, naruto langsung menahannya dengan pedang di tangan kirinya dan mendorong sasuke mundur. Sekarang giliran Naruto dia berlari ke Sasuke lalu menebaskan kedua pedangnya dengan cara berputar mencoba menebas dada dan perut Sasuke, Sasuke tidak ingin terkena serangan segera terbang sejauh 5m ke atas menggunakan sayapnya. Naruto juga tidak mau kalah juga terbang ke atas menyamai ketinggian sasuke dan berhadapan dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Lalu mereka meneriakan teknik masing masing.

"**Fire Release: Dragon Flame**"

"**Wind Release: Big Ball Shoot**"

Dengan teriakan kedua nama teknik itu masing masing dari mereka mengeluarkan tekniknya, Sasuke menyemburkan naga api yang sangat besar sementara Naruto menembakan bola angin warna biru yang sama besarnya seperti naga sasuke ke serangan sasuke menimbulkan ledakan cukup besar.

BLAAAARRR  
BUUUUMMM

Meninggalkan asap pekat bekas ledakan lalu memperlihatkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih kokoh tapi di kedua tangannya tidak lagi memegang pedangnya melainkan sudah memegang kedua pistolnya sementara itu sasuke masih tetap memegang Kusanaginya. Mereka saling bertatapan tajam, Sasuke yang tidak sabaran langsung melesat ke Naruto dan menebaskan Kusanaginya lagi tapi Naruto dapat menghindarinya dengan terbang ke kiri atas. Naruto melihat itu langsung menembakan 3 peluru api biru dari masing masing pistolnya, kea rah kepala Sasuke berkat Sharingan Sasuke langsung memakai salah satu teknik dari mata tersebut.

"**Amaterasu"**

Api hitam langsung membakar peluru api Naruto, merasa cukup bermain dengan senjata Naruto menyimpan pistolnya dan mengambil Azure Kunai miliknya dan tiba tiba menghilang, sasuke tetap waspada dengan keadaan sampai menyadari Naruto ada di belakangnya menebaskan Azure Kunai miliknya Sasuke dengan reflek yang bagus langsung berbalik dan menahannya dengan Kusanagi. Setelah itu Sasuke dengan telapak kakinya tapi dapat di tahan sasuke dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Sebagai Uchiha jelas Sasuke yang tidak mau kalah langsung meneriakan sebuah teknik.

"**Uchiha Special Technique: Black Big Ball Flame**"

Sasuke mengumpulkan nafas lalu menyemburkan bola api hitam kea rah Naruto, Naruto dengan cepat juga membatin sebuah teknik

'**Hidden Technique: Eagle Shield**

Naruto mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke depan dan membuat sebuah perisai bentuk bola warna biru muda trasnparan mengelilingi tubuhnya membat dirinya dapat bertahan sari serangan api hitam. Setelah semburan api berakhir memperlihatkan mata Naruto berubah menjadi Fumetsu Reygan berwarna biru di mata kanan dan Fumetsu Reygan berwarna merah di mata kirinya. Sasuke terkejut dengan perubahan itu tapi dia segera bergerak mundur menjauhi Naruto, dan membuat sebuah teknik petir di tangan kanannya dengan warna hitam.

"**Black Thunder: Thunder Blade**"

Di tangan kiri sasuke muncul gumpalan petir hitam yang membentuk sebuah pedang petir hitam kecil, terlihat belum sempurna tapi Sasuke sedang menyempurnakan tekniknya untuk menyerang Naruto. Di sisi Naruto terlihat Naruto memegang Rasenshuriken ber elemen angin dengan cincin shuriken elemen es di tangan kanannya dengan ukuran dua kali lebih besar dari ukuran biasanya .

Setelah mereka berdua merasa cukup dengan kekuatan yang di miliki teknik mereka, mereka segera melesat satu sama lain. Tapi saat melesat ke arah Sasuke dia merasakan sayapnya bertambah dua sehingga sekarang dia memiliki empat sayap, saat sudah dekat dengan Sasuke, Naruto dengan cepat terbang ke atas menghindari serangan Sasuke dan Naruto menukik turun serta menghantamkan Rasenshuriken-nya ke punggung Sasuke membuat Sasuke terlempar ke bawah dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tapi tak berhenti sampai di situ, Naruto menghilang dan muncul di atas punggung Sasuke lalu menghantamnya dengan sebuah teknik lagi.

"**Wind Release: Wind Blows"**

Teriak Naruto seraya menghantamkan kepalan tangannya yang sudah di lapisi oleh tornado kecil menyebabkan Sasuke semakin cepat ke tanah dan akhirnya jatuh ke tanah hingga membuat kawah yang cukup besar dengan diameter 6m. juga memperlihatkan Sasuke dalam keadaan pingsan dan sudah berada dalam mode normal miliknya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat itu, ternyata pertarungannya dengan Sasuke dapatpingsan dan sudah berada dalam mode normal miliknya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat itu, ternyata pertarungannya dengan Sasuke dapat meningkatkan level teknik **Blue Eagle Mode** menjadi level dua dengan empat sayap yang sudah ada pada dirinya saat ini.

Naruto berjalan ke Sasuke, dan membopongnya ke dekat pohon dan menyandarkannya. Lalu dia juga bersender di salah satu pohon setelah menonaktifkan Blue Eagle Mode-nya, dia lantas berfikir lagi apa Cuma dengan cara bertarung dia bisa meningkatkan kekuatan Blue Eagle Modenya. Tapi dia ke sampingkan itu dulu karena lagi lagi waktu berhenti dengan sendirinya, Icarus juga muncul di samping Naruto tanpa di suruh. Icarus hanya diam tapi dia diam diam membatin sesuatu, 'Apakah dia juga bangkit? Dan apakah bocah raven itu reinkarnasinya?' batin Icarus bingung karena dalam kurun waktu dua minggu muncul dua reinkarnasi teman temannya 'Apa ini suatu pertanda?' batinnya lagi.

Lalu dengan tiba tiba sambaran petir hitam menyambar tanah dan menampakan seorang yang besarnya sama seperti Icarus, tapi berkepala burung gagak, mempunyai dua sayap yang sedikit unik yaitu di kanan memiliki sayap gagak dan di kiri memiliki sayap kelelawar, dia juga memakai zirah kuno warna hitam, di punggungnya terdapat pedang yang di bungkus sarungnya, di kedua pahanya juga ada pisau kecil. Kali ini asumsi Icarus terjawab juga ternyata yang muncul benar adalah temannya.

"Hoho, ternyata kau sudah muncul Marvel?" ujar Icarus

"Oh kau elang sangar, jadi kau sudah muncul terlebih dahulu. Dan siapa reinkarnasimu heh? Bocah kuning itu?" Tanya Marvel

"Kau benar Marvel dia reinkarnasi ku, dan di dunia ini di sudah resmi menjadi pemimpin Wind Army" jelas Icarus, Marvel kembali bertanya "Lalu bagaimana dengan Army lainnya apa sudah di ketahui keberadaannya?" "Yang sudah bangkit hanya aku, kau, dan Yuki. Tapi mungkin kebangkitan reinkarnasimu dan Yuki masih harus di rahasiakan, karena reinkarnasimu dan Yuki belum bisa penuh mengendalikan kekuatannya" jelas Icarus. "Lalu bagaimana pelatihan bocah Raven itu, aku dan Naruto yang melatihnya atau kau sendiri?" tnya Icarus lagi "Sepertinya kita saja yang akan melatihnya, di kuil langit saja karena tempat ini bukanlah tempat yang tepat." Jawab Marvel, "Kalau begitu besok kita berangkat, aku juga akan membawa reinkarnasi Yuki juga Jinchuriki Kyuubi dan Juubi" kata Icarus "Tapi kenapa begitu?" Marvel bertanya "Karena aku merasakan aura milik Saber pada Jinchuriki Kyuubi" "Oke kalau begitu". Setelah percakapan itu Naruto mengantarkan Sasuke pulang ke mansionnya, dan urusan menjelaskan biar kita serahkan saja pada Marvel.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto telah menceritakan semua yang telah terjadi selama seminggu ini kepada keluarganya. Tentunya keluarga Naruto cukup terkejut, mereka juga sudah di ceritakan kalau Naruto, Naruko, Hinata, Obito, dan Sasuke akan pergi lagi ke kuil langit untuk berlatih. Tentu saja orang tua NAruto menyetujuinya, karena mereka ingin yang terbaik. Hari ini mereka berangkat, sesampainya di kuil langit beberapa dari mereka ingin beristirahan dulu sebelum memulai latihan, walau begitu di arena utama telah terlihat Icarus dan Marvel dalam posisi siap bertarung, arena telah di lapisi pelindung dan yang menjadi wasit pertarungan itu adalah Yuki. Dan yang lain seperti Naruto, Naruko, Sasuke, Hinata, dan Obito yang awalnya ingin beristirahan jadi batal karena ingin melihat pertarungan dua pemimpin Army besar di masa lalu. Sekarang walau pertarungan sudah di mulai tapi mereka berdua masih tetap diam dan bersiaga.

Icarus mulai melesat kearah Marvel lalu berusaha meninju mukanya tapi dapat di tanah Marvel dengan memegang tangan Icarus, Marvel menendang perut Icarus tapi masih dapat di tahan oleh Icarus tak mau kalah Icarus loncat ke atas lalu menukik turun mencoba menendang kepala Marvel dengan telapak kakinya tapi Marvel berhasil menghindari serangan itu dan serangan itu hanya mengenai tanah mengakibatkan tanah sedikit retak. Marvel kembali maju menendang kepala bagian kiri Icarus dengan punggung kaki kanannya, Icarus yang tidak siap langsung terkena tendangan itu dan terlempar ke kanan dengan keras. Tapi dengan itu Icarus tiba-tiba saja menghilang dan muncul di belakang Marvel langsung menendang punggungnya membuat dia terpental beberapa meter ke depan. Pertarungan masih seimbang karena mereka belum mengeluarkan teknik teknik mereka.

"Sepertinya main mainnya di sudahi saja Marvel, kita harus serius" kata Icarus

"Kau benar Icarus, ayo kita serius elang" balas Marvel

Mereka berdua terlihat masih terdiam tapi aslinya mereka sedang memikirkan rencana untuk mengalahkan masing masing pihak, entah cara apa yang mereka pikirkan tapi yang jelas rencana itu tak bisa terduga. Mereka berdua sama sama berguman dan memunculkan teknik mereka.

"**Wind Release: Wind Sword**"

"**Black Thunder Release: Thunder Claw**"

Icarus membuat pedang angin warna hijau keputihan di kedua tangannya sementara itu Marvel membuat cakar petir hitam di kedua tangannya, mereka berdua saling melesat kea rah satu sama lain dan membenturkan kedua teknik. Marvel berusaha mencakar Icarus tapi dapat di tahan dengan pedangnya, mereka terus saling serang tapi hasilnya masih seimbang dimana mereka masih saling serang sampai dimana mereka menghilangkan senjata masing masing, dengan cepat Icarus dan Marvel lagi lagi meneriakan nama teknik mereka secara bersamaan.

"**Wind Release: Wind Bullets**"

"**Black Thunder Release: Needle Lightning**"

Icarus menembakan peluru perulu angin warna biru dari mulutnya sementara itu Marvel menembakan jarum petir warna hitam dari mulutnya kearah peluru angin itu alhasil kedua teknik itu berbenturan dan mengakibatkan ledakan kecil.

DUUUMM  
BUUUMM

Sebelum ledakan reda Marvel sudah berada di kiri Icarus dan mencoba menghantamkan tinjunya yang sudah terlapisi petir hitam ke kepala Icarus, Icarus telat menghindar sehingga di telpempar cukup jauh dalam keadaan terlempat Icarus tiba-tiba menghilang dan muncul di bawah Marvel lalu meninju dagu Marvel dengan tangannya yang sudah terlapisi elemen angin sehingga Marvel terlempar ke atas cukup jauh, tapi dia berhasil menyeimbangkan dirinya dengan terbang menggunakan kedua sayapnya. Melihat itu Icarus juga terbang menggunakan kedua sayapnya, dia langsung melesat lagi kearah Marvel dan berusaha menendang perut Marvel tapi Marvel berhasil menghindar ke kiri dan tanpa memberi kesempatan Icarus untuk berbalik dia sudah meninju muka Icarus sehingga Icarus terlempar cukup jauh ke kanan, tapi Icarus juga berhasil menyeimbangkan dirinya, tapi sebuah teriakan terdengar seraya munculnya sebuah serangan.

"**White Flame Release: Fire Wall Destruction**"

Marvel menyemburkan api warna putih dengan intensitas yang sangat banyak berbentuk dinding mengarah ke Icarus dengan kecepatan tinggi, Icarus yang tidak mau kalah juga tidak mau terluka juga meneriakan sebuah nama teknik.

"**Wind Release: Wind Storm Burst**"

Icarus menyemburkan angin warna biru dari mulutnya yang membentuk sebuah badai angin warna biru muda yang langsung beradu dengan dinding api putih Marvel, kedua serangan itu masih saling beradu kekuatan sampai akhirnya kedua teknik ituberakhir dan menghasilkan sebuah ledakan yang sangat besar dan kuat.

DUUUAAAARRRRR  
BLAAAAARRRRRR  
BUUUUUUMMMM

Ledakan tersebut menghasilkan asap hitam pekat yang menutupi seluruh arena membuat mereka yang menonton hanya bisa melongo melihat pertarungan itu, karena apa, itu adalah pertarungan yang sangat dahsyat bahkan tanah di kuil langit ini sampai bergetar dengan cukup keras. Asap mulai menghilang kembali menampakan Icarus dan Marvel yang masing kokoh tapi di tangan mereka masing masing sudah ada teknik terkuat dari mereka, mereka saling melesat kea rah satu sama lain lalu meneriakan nama teknik masing-masing.

"**Black Thunder Meteor**"

"**White Wind Meteor"**

Di tangan kanan Marvel sudah terselimuti aura hitam pekat dan di kelilingi petir hitam sementara itu di tangan kanan Icarus sudah terselimuti aura biru muda dan di kelilingi tornado kecil warna putih, mereka berdua saling menghantamkan teknik mereka lalu menimbulkan ledakan yang maha dahsyat.

**DUUAAAARRR  
DUUAAAARRRR  
BLUUUMMMMM  
BLAAAAAAARRR**

Icarus dan Marvel sama sama terlempar menabrak dinding pelindung hingga hancur dan menyentuh tanah mengakibatkan kawah kecil bekas tabrakan mereka dengan tanah berdiameter 5m dan muncul kawah yang sangat bersar akibat ledakan kedua teknik mereka, kira kira kawah bekas ledakan itu berdiameter sekitar 30 meter.

Walaupun terkena efek serangan masing-masing tapi mereka berdua masih dapat berdiri kokoh dan berjalan mendekati satu sama lain, setelah berhadapan mereka melakukan hal yang tidak terduga yaitu berjabat tangan.

"Pertarungan yang hebat kawan" kata Marvel

"Tentu teman" balas Icarus

Hal tak terduga tiba tiba terjadi, sebuah anak panah melesat dengan cepat kea rah Yuki, Yuki segera bertindak untuk menahan serangan tersebut. "**Water Release: Water Fortex**" sebuah pusaran air segera terbentuk di hadapan Yuki menghancurkan pusur panah tersebut. Yuki, Icarus, dan Marvel merasakan tekanan energy yang sangat familiar dengan mereka tapi berbeda dengan Naruto, Naruko, Sasuke, Hinata, dan Obito. Naruto segera mengaktifkan Blue Eagle Mode dan Fumetsu Reygannya, Sasuke mengaktifkan Cursed Seal level 2 miliknya beserta EMS-nya, Hinata mengaktifkan Byakkugan-nya dan aura biru keputihan segera menyelimuti tubuhnya, yang terakhir Obito dan Naruko masuk ke dalam mode Bijuu mereka. Mereka berlima bersiaga menghadapi serangan datang, tapi berkat kode dari Yuki mereka sedikit tenang tapi tetap mengaktifkan mode masing masing.

"Wah wah wah, ternyata kita bertemu teman lama di sini Subteros" kata seseorang yang tubuhnya di selimuti api merah, dia berambut seperti Madara tapi berwarna merah, memakai jubah hitam beraksen api merah di bawahnya, memakai kaos hitam tanpa lengan sehingga memperlihatkan tato naga di lengan kirinya, juga memakai celana kain warna hitam dan memiliki bola mata warna merah darah.

"Kau benar Saber, sepertinya jiwa beberapa orang memanggil kita, termasuk gadis yang berada di gendonganku ini" jawab Subteros dia memakai pakaian ninja (seperti bajunya Yamato pas misi jadi ketua tim 7, tp tanpa yang di mukanya itu lo) berambut coklat spike dan bermata coklat caramel, juga ada jubah putih dengan aksen naga warna coklat tersampir di bahunya.

"Kalian, ternyata sudah muncul, dank au subteros apa itu reinkarnasimu?" Tanya Icarus

"Hmm itu benar, mungkin bocah bocah di sana mengenalnya" jawab Subteros

"Hey kenapa kau bersama Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruko

"Karena dia reinkarnasiku" jawab Subteros sambil mendekat ke Yuki dan berbicara "Yuki sembuhkan dia, karena dia di serang oleh sekumpulan pasukan bayangan milik iblis tingkat satu" kata Subteros, "Jadi mereka sudah bergerak" kata Naruto. "Jadi Saber, siapa reinkarnasimu?" Tanya Icarus penasaran, "Hmm bocah berambut kuning panjang diikat twintail" jawab Saber santai, tiba tiba saja mereka menutup telinga karena seseorang berteriak.

"APAAAA? Naruko? Itu tidak mungkin" teriak Naruto

"Hey kenapa kau kaget begitu bocah, dan Icarus Marvel bisa kalian hilangkan tidak muka hewan kalian" kata Saber, Icarus dan Marvel hanya mengendus lalu merubah wajah mereka menjadi wajah manusia. Icarus memiliki rambut seperti kakashi hanya saja berwarna coklat gelap dan memiliki bola mata warna biru tua dan Marvel wajahnya berubah menjadi manusia berkulit putih susu bermata hitam legam dan berambut panjang seperti Neji berwarna hitam pekat, mereka berdua juga menghilangkan sayapnya.

"Beginikan lebih baik, dan kenapa tadi kau berteriak bocah duren" kata Saber

"Tentu saja aku kaget, bagaimana tidak. Adikku adalah reinkarnasi dari pemimpin Fire Army" kata Naruto

"Heh adik?" kata Saber cengo

"Ya adik" kata Naruto lagi

"Sungguh hebat, kakaknya reinkarnasi Icarus dan adiknya reinkarnasi Saber" gumam Subteros takjub

"Sekarang karena sakura juga sudah bangun kalian harus tahu masa lalu kami dan seberapa kuat kekuatan dari Hyperion sang naga emas sekaligus sang naga kegelapan dan kekuatan yang di turunkan kepada reinkarnasinya" kata Icarus sambil memulai bercerita

[ **Flashback **]

Di negeri langit 5000 tahun yang lalu Kronos sang pencipta masih menguasai tempat tersebut karena selama ini dia hanya hidup sendirian bersama hewan hewan suci sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan membuat seorang mahkluk yang wujudnya dapat berubah ubah. Dia menciptakan sebuah mahkluk berbentuk naga emas yang dapat berubah menjadi sosok di namakan manusia, tapinteryata Kronos menyadari sebuah kesalahan yaitu dia membuat naga tersebut dari kegelapan yang ada dalam dirinya. Naga itu dia beri nama Hyperion, yah Kronos juga tidak mau cepat cepat mengambil kesimpulan kalau Hyperion adalah mahkluk yang dia buat dari sisi gelapnya, dan dia menjadikan Hyperion sebagai muridnya dan mengajari semua teknik miliknya.

Dua tahun telah berlalu sejak di mana hari dia menciptakan Hyperion dan asumsinya dulu saat dia berpikir bahwa Hyperion tercipta dari sisi gelapnya memang benar adanya karena sempat beberapa kali dia memergoki Hyperion memakai kekuatan terlarang miliknya. Untuk mengantisipasi kejadian yang tidak terduga di masa depan nanti, Kronos menciptakan sebuah mahkluk lagi kali ini tapi bukan naga melainkan elang yang dapat berubah menjadi Griffin dan manusia dengan kekuatan dua kali di atas Hyperion dan kali ini dia membuat mahkluk dengan seluruh kekuatan baiknya dan elang itu bernama Icarus selain itu Kronos juga menciptakan dua dunia lainnya selain dunia langit yang sekarang mereka tempati yaitu dunia manusia yang hanya akan di huni manusia dan dunia bawah. Tentu saja Kronos mebuat dua dunia itu untuk menyeimbangkan keadaan alam, Kronos tau konsekuensi karena menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membuat dunia jadi seperti ini dan konsekuensinya umurnya dan seluruh kekuatannya akan berkurang drastic. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi dia memanfaatkan waktunya untuk melatih murid barunya yaitu Icarus. Sampai dimana Kronos mulai membagi wilayah kekuasaan untuk kedua muridnya, dunia langit dia serahkan kepada Icarus sementara dunia bawah dia serahkan kepada Hyperion. Hyperion tidak terima keputusan itu hanya diam saat itu tapi dia mulai merencanakan sebuah rencana untuk menjatuhkan Icarus dan merebut kekuasaan dunia langit.

Lambat laun mereka tidak mendengar kabar apa pun dari Hyperion yang ada di dunia bawah, sampai mata mata dari Kronos menyampaikan pesan bahwa Hyperion menciptakan 13 monster dengan kekuatan terlarang milik Kronos dan ketiga belas monster itu di sebut 13 Iblis. Selain itu Hyperion juga menciptakan ribuan pasukan perang yang berbentuk prajurit Jepang dan Yunani kuno yang dia berinama para 'Titan', setelah itu Kronos mendengar kabar lagi bahwa pasukan Titan Hyperion jumlahnya sudah mencapai jutaan dan memiliki rencana untuk menguasai dunia manusia.

Icarus menjadi khawatir mendengar itu, karena saat ini kondisi Kronos sudah tidak memungkinkan untuk berperang jadi Icarus memutuskan untuk membuat bawahan lebih bisa disebut tangan kanannya dan meminta ijin kepada Kronos terlebih dahulu. Dan akhirnya Kronos menyetujui itu karena dia sudah sangat percaya pada muridnya yang loyal yaitu Icarus. Berkat kekuatan pada dirinya dan sedikit bantuan dari Kronos dia menciptakan empat mahkluk tiga berwujud naga dan satu berwujud serigala.

Yang pertama dia ciptakan adalah bernama Shiron, naga berwarna putih dengan corak biru tua dari kepala belakangnya hingga ekor, sedikit unik memiliki rambut jabrik warna pirang dengan kacamata pilot lama di dahinya, memiliki pupil mata emas dan iris hitam vertical, di kedua tangannya terdapat dua benda seperti gelang menempel dipunggung tangannya dan di dalam gelang itu ada Kristal sapphire warna biru, mempunyai cakae besi di setiap jarinya, di tubuhnya memakai zirah perang warna emas, memiliki 6 sayap putih seperti sayap merpati masing masing tiga di kanan dan kiri, di masing masing bahunya terdapat dua meriam besar, dan terakhir ada dua pedang panjang dan besar di pinggangnya.

Yang kedua dia ciptakan bernama Helios, seekor naga dengan sisik hijau tua sekeras baja sebagai kulitnya, bentuk wajah seperti naga cina yang memiliki kumis, lalu di punggungnya terdapat duri segitiga warna oranye menonjol, memakai zirah perang warna emas yang terbuat dari besi admantium. Memakai sarung tangan besi di kedua tangannya dan di punggung tangannya terdapat sebuah cakar tajam (bentuknya kyk cakar wolfrine di X-men), lalu di pinggangnya terdapat senjata yang cukup unik yaitu pistol tapi tidak menembakan peluru biasa melainkan menembakan peluru api hijau, dan tentu saja memiliki sepasang sayap warna hijau seperti naga pada umumnya.

Yang ketiga dia ciptakan bernama Rashin, seekor naga yang bentuknya sama seperti shiron tapi yang membedakan adalah warna rambutnya yang berwarna hitam, tidak memakai kacamata pilot di dahinya, memiliki corak segitiga yang menyambung seperti shiron dari belakang kepala hingga ekor berwarna hitam, memakai zirah perang berwarna perak dengan Kristal warna putih di puggung tangan dan gelang perak yang melingkarinya, memiliki sepasang pisau di pinggangnya dan juga di masing masing bahunya memiliki Gattling Gun.

Yang keempat dan terakhir dia menciptakan bernama Frozen seekor serigala berbulu putih dengan corak biru muda di tubuhnya, memakai zirah perang warna perang, dengan cakar besi di masing masing kakinya. Dapat berdiri dengan empat kaki Maupin dua kaki, jika berdiri dengan dua kaki dia menjadi ksatria tempur yang sangat kuat, memegang dua kunai besar ala ninja dan memiliki Fuma Shuriken yang sangat besar di punggungnya.

Mereka di ciptakan sebenarnya bukanlah untuk menjadi budak atau bawahan dari Icarus, tapi Icarus menciptakan mereka untuk menjadi pelindung dan menjadi partner. Dan mereka berempat di beri kepercayaan untuk menjadi Dunia Manusia, dan menjaga dengan menempati empat arah mata angin di Dunia Manusia, dan mereka di juluki **'Shi no Ujigami'**. Setelah itu mereka yang di perintahkan segera pergi ke Dunia Manusia, melaksanakan tugas yang di berikan oleh Icarus.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Kronos membuat keputusan yang sangat mencengangkan bagi Icarus karena dia ingin mengorbankan dirinya untuk membuat ksatria dengan kekuatan seperti Icarus tentu saja membuatnya bersesuaian dengan elemen alam. Jika Icarus memiliki elemen Angin maka dia akan menciptakan lagi ksatria dengan elemen sisa yaitu elemen, api, petir, tanah, dan air. Rencana itu segera di laksanakan oleh Kronos setelah membuat empat ksatria itu Kronos akhirnya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dan segera menghilang menjadi serpihan cahaya. Jika Icarus yang berelemen angin mempunyai wujud hewan Elang dan Griffin maka, temannya juga mempunyai wujud hewan lainnya. Contohnya ksatria berelemen api bernama Saber mempunyai wujud hewan Naga dan burung Phoenix, lalu ksatria elemen air bernama Yuki memiliki wujud hewan Lumba-lumba dan Hiu putih, ksatria elemen tanah bernama Subteros memiliki wujud hewan Badak dan Gorila, dan terakhir ksatria elemen petir bernama Marvel memiliki wujud burung Gagak dan Jaguar.

Setelah itu untuk memperkuat dunia langit mereka membuat kesatuan yang dinamakan 'Army', mereka menamai Army mereka sesuai elemen. Icarus dengan Wind Army, Saber dengan Fire Army, Marver dengan Thunder Army, Yuki dengan Water Army, dan Subteros dengan Earth Army. Setelah itu mereka berlima mengadakan pertemuan besar yang membicarakan tentang langkah apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk mengatasi Hyperion, dan mereka memutuskan untuk membuat pasukan dari masing masing Army, untuk menghadapi Hyperion saat perang besar nanti. Selain Icarus mereka berempat lainnya juga memiliki Guardian masing masing tapi mereka di perintahkan untuk menjaga pertahanan Dunia Langit. Sampai saat itu tiba dimana perang besar di mulai, saat Hyperion mengirim pasukan Titannya ke Dunia Manusia untuk menaklukan manusia dan dunia itu tapi untuk mencegah Icarus mengirimkan juga anak buahnya yang sudah di lengkapi senjata seperti, senapan dengan peluru laser, pedang, kunai, tombak, busur panah dan senjata senjata lainnya untuk turun ke Dunia Manusia melawan para Titan, perang besar pun tak terelakan, dimana banyak manusia yang menjadi korban tapi tidak hanya manusia tapi pasukan milik Icarus dan Titan juga banyak yang terbunuh. Melihat pasukan Icarus kewalahan melawan Titan keempat temannya juga memerintahkan sekitar dua ribu pasukan mereka membantu pasukan milik Icarus seakan tidak ada habisnya para Titan terusa bangkit, Icarus juga melupakan satu fakta kalau Titan tidak bisa di bunuh melainkan hanya bisa di serang sampai hancur atau di segel. Bahkah Guardian milik keempat teman Icarus juga harus berperang melawan Titan dan 13 Iblis sampai-sampai Shi no Ujigami juga ikut dalam peperangan besar di Dunia Manusia dan Dunia Iblis.

Sementara itu Hyperion sudah muncul di dunia langit dan berada di hadapan lima pemimpin Army dengan senyum sinis dan sombong. "Heh kalian tidak akan menang melawanku dan pasukanku" kata Hyperion "Kau terlalu sombong Hyperion" balas Icarus. Memang dari segi jumlah Hyperion kalah tapi dari segi kekuatan, kekuatan Hyperion saat ini bahkan bertingkat tingkat di antara lima orang tersebut.

"Memang kalian menang jumlah, tapi dari segi kekuatan aku lebih unggul dari pada kalian berlima" kata Hyperion lantang.

Mereka terkejut dengan pernyataan Hyperion, tapi mereka tetap optimis bisa menang dari Hyperion. Tiba tiba saja Hyperion menghilang dan muncul di hadapan Subteros lalu menendangnya hingga di pingsan dan terpental berpuluh puluh meter, lalu Hyperion menghilang lagi. Icarus menjadi bingung dengan hal itu, tapi dia tiba tiba muncul di kanan Marvel dan meninjunya hingga terpental berpuluh meter ke kiri hingga pingsan dan mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya lalu menabrak sebuah kuil hingga kuil itu hancur, Icarus menlihatnya hanya diam terpaku, saat Icarus mencoba menyerang Hyperion ternyata dia sudah tak ada di tempatnya dan muncul di bawah Saber lalu menemdang dagunya hingga terpental sangat keras ke atas dan memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya tapi tidak sampai situ saja, Hyperion muncul di atas dada Saber dan memukulkan kepalan tangannya yang sudah terlapisi energy warna emas ke dada Saber membuat saber terlempar dengan cepat ke tanah dan,

BUMMMM  
BLAAAARR

Benturan Saber dan tanah mengakibatkan terbentuknya kawah yang sangat besar berkisar diameter sekitar 40 meter, Icarus hanya bisa tecengang lagi. Saat akan melihat Hyperion di langit tapi saying Hyperion sudah menghilang dan muncul di depan Yuki, lalu menumpulkan energy kegelapan di tangan kanannya dan di tembakan tepat di dada Yuki sambil berteriak meneriakan nama tekniknya,

"**Dark Release: Dark Beam**"

Yuki yang terkena serangan itu langsung terdorong oleh serangan itu hingga menghancurkan kuil utama di Dunia Langit dan membuat Yuki memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

Sekarang yang tersisa hanya tinggal Hyperion dan Icarus saja, mereka sama-sama saling berpandangan dengan tatapan tajam dan serius.

"Heh sepertinya hanya tinggal kita berdua di sini Icarus, ini akan menjadi pertaungan pertama dan terakhir kita. Dan pertarungan ini akan menentukan siapa penguasa tiga dunia nantinya" kata Hyperion

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu Hyperion, aku menyetujuinya dan kita akan bertarung menentukan nasib dunia ini sekarang" balas Icarus

Lalu mereka berdua melesat ke arah masing masing dan menghantamkan tinju mereka membuat ledakan kecil yang menurut mereka biasa, saja lalu mereka menjauh. Icarus mengeluarkan kedua sayap elang besarnya dan Hyperion mengeluarkan sayap naga emas besarnya. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat gagah dengan kedua penampilan mereka sayangnya mereka harus berperang, Icarus terbang dengan cepat ke Hyperion lalu mencoba menendang kepala Hyperion dengan kaki kanannya tapi dapat di tahan dengan baik oleh Hyperion dengan tangan kirinya. Tak mau kalah Hyperion mencoba menendang ulu ati Icarus tapi Icarus dapat menghindarinya dengan terbang ke atas tapi sebelum Icarus melihat kearah Hyperion, Hyperion langsung menendang perut Icarus dengan sangat keras hingga dia terpental ke atas lagi dengan ketidak siapan dari Icarus dia menerima tendangan dengan kuat di punggungnya dari Hyperion yang menggunakan tumitnya membuat lagi lagi Icarus terpental ke bawah tapi sebelum meyentuh tanah Icarus berhasil berteleport ke atas Hyperian dan berusaha memukul kepalanya tapi tangan Icarus sudah terlebih dahulu mengangkap tangan Icarus dan melemparnya ke samping kiri dengan kecepatan tinggi dengan cepat lagi Hyperion muncul di kanan Icarus dan menendang pinggang Icarus dengan punggung kaki kanannya, dan mengenai Icarus hingga Icarus terlempar lagi ke samping tidak berhenti sampai di situ Hyperion lagi lagi secara tak terduga muncul di atas Icarus dan menendang kepalanya hingga terlempar sangat keras dan membentur tanah

BUUUUMMM  
DUUUAAAARR

Hasil benturan tersebut mengakibatkan terbentuknya kawah yang sangat besar, Icarus terlihat mencoba bangun dari serangan bertubi tubi yang tidak seimbang itu. Berusaha bangun dan kembali melesat terbang ke langit hingga posisinya sejajar dengan Hyperion.  
"Ternyata kau tidak ada apa apanya Icarus, kau lemah" kata Hyperion dengan tajam

"Kau terlalu meremehkanku Hyperion" balas Icarus

Icarus langsung meneriakan sebuah teknik dengan keras dan membuat kekuatan dan tekanan di tubuhnya semakin besar.

"**Eagle Forbidden Technique: Eagle God Mode**"

Setelah meneriakan itu sayap milik Icarus bertambah dua, sehingga sekarang dia memiliki enam sayap elang besar, dia memakai zirah perang warna emas lengkap di seluruh tubuhnya, dia memegang dua buah pedang besar di masing masing tangannya, juga dengan aura warna coklat keemasan yang menguar semakin banyak dari tubuhnya, juga matanya memperlihatkan mata elang liar menampakan Icarus dalam sosok sempurnanya di hadapan Hyperion. Hyperion cukup terkejut tapi dia berhasil mengatasi keterkejutannya dengan memunculkan dua kunai bercabang tiga di masing masing tangannya dan meningkatkan tekanan energinya bersamaan dengan apa yang di lakukan, mata kanan Hyperion berubah menjadi emas seluruhnya tanpa pupil dan mata kirinya berubah menjadi hitan legam tanpa pupil, di bagian kanan tubuh Hyperion mengelurakan aura emas dan di kiri tubuhnya mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat yang menandakan kebencian yang sangat kuat.

"Icarus mulai saat ini pertarungan akan menjadi serius, jangan pernah kau meremehkan kekuatanku" kata Hyperion.

"Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu Hyperion, sekarang ku perlihatkan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya" balas Icarus.

Mereka berdua saling mengumpulkan energy yang sangat besar lalu melesat kea rah masing masing denga kecepatan tinggi.

Dan apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Tunggu kelanjutannya di chapter depan

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N :

Nah sekian dulu yah reader untuk chap ini, dan menurut saya ini adalah chap terpanjang dari ke tujuh chapter yang ada, maaf kalo chapter ini juga masih berantakan dan kata katanya membingungkan.

Jadi bagi kalian yang ingin, cerita ini berlanjut dan tambah seru. Minta Reviewnya yah.

Akhir kata seperti biasa minta Reviewnya

**Wind Hyperion Logout**


End file.
